alterization
by maticore
Summary: emotions are powerful things. and the dursleys made a serious mistake when trying to get rid of their niece. see what happens as a result. (Fem HP)
1. Chapter 1

**AN:** This is just a potential story that I will rewrite if liked enough. I do not own the properties of either fate nor the harry potter franchises.

 **Alteration**

In the world there are many mysteries. The Bermuda triangle, Big foot, UFO sightings. Out of all of these one of the most simple and horrifying and hard to understand is why a person would harm a child. A child that is a member of your family none the less.

Harming such a innocent soul has always caused a shock for those who found out but the one it harms the most is always the innocent. As people forget that the innocent would then have to react to protect themselves. On average the responses are that the child would lash out at their attackers and become a broken and distorted person that would require years of help to be put back together, or they would become a introverted and submissive avoiding conflict usually easily lead as they don't want to put up much of a fuss.

These responses have been well documented by child services and are usually noted quickly. However in one little girls case whenever someone noticed her erratic behaviour they where mysteriously "offered a new job" this had happened at least three times in the two years of her primary schooling until she was landed with a teacher who was absolutely certain that she was the devil incarnate.

The little girl in questions name is Iris Jeanne Potter. She was a Polite little girl with long black hair with deep purple eyes. She was short for her age as she was chronically underfed and dwarfed by her clothed as they used to be her cousins so most think that she is a boy. She is fine with that apart from the drowning in clothes part it makes her feel icky.

But today she is excited as she was told that she was allowed to go with her relatives on her first vacation. They had of course been on many, but they didn't want, that girl to ruin it for them. So here she was with them as they walked through the French city of Orleans and it just felt as if there was something familiar. A tug from her chest that she couldn't explain.

Xxxxx

Trifas was getting out of hand for the grail. Not only did it have two potential groups of mages summoning in world ending servants. I mean seriously Achilles? Karna? Those two alone if they went all out would destroy the country. That was not including the mad Ruler.

The grail in its limited sentience queried both alaya and Gaia what would happen I such a wish were made. Neither were happy. And came to a agreement the current supervisor might not be enough. So they added more manna to the pool enough for another Ruler. And told the Grail to add subliminal message, Only interfere if it look like there is no other choice.

Accepting its orders searched for most acceptable ruler servant with combat capabilities. Two Found. Saint Martha, Jeanne de arc Alter. Searching for vessel for the subjects.

None found in current space time. Expanding search to alternate space times using second True magic. Searching, Searching Searching. Found Compatible Vessel For Jeanne.

Descendant of De' Arc Line via mothers side from Jeanne sister. Mental damage Via abuse primed and readied for 'alter' personality giving targeted rather than general hatred. Within a Historically significant to Mythos of the summoning.

Xxxxx

Iris was looking at a pretty sword, it was a cross between a rapier and a longsword and the plaque below said:

 _The sword of saint Catherine wielded by the holy maiden of Or liens St Jeanne de arc in Frances time of need during the many battle that she lead to victory_

She couldn't help but want to touch the blade, it just looked so pretty. By this point she hadn't noticed that the Dursleys had left the cathedral and thus her but luckily for a summoning pentagram appeared underneath her startling a shocked squeak from the girl.

Suddenly with a bright red flash of light that only she seemed to notice everything was gone and she was confronted with what looked with a tunnel of constantly shifting and changing colours. This was just to much for her to process so she summarily passed out.

Upon passing out she found herself lying on a field of grass. She just lay there enjoying the peace and the feeling of the wind and sun pressing up against her cheeks when she was disturbed.

" _Hey Brat!"_ a voice called startling her out of her revalie. Jumping up and looking around "WHOSE THEIR!" she screamed her eyes darting around looking for the source of the voice. " _Good your not entirely incompetent!"_ the voice said before a black smoke started to coalesce into a beautiful lady leaning against a tree, Iris really couldn't help but stare she truly was beautiful. " _you do know I can hear what you are thinking, and thanks for the compliment"_ the lady smirked at her.

"ERM who are you?" Iris asked once she had worked up the courage. _" I am Jeanne de arc"answered the woman smirking at the girls shocked face "but not the one you are used to I am all of her repressed emotions the anger at being prosecuted, the hate for being mocked for being a woman, the the guilt for not being able to fight. All brought to life by a mage who went insane after her death."_ explained Jeanne

 _"this place is your mind and the reason I am here is that you are my last descendant, through my sister, down to your mother and due to unique circumstances this gives us the ability to help each other."_ explained the woman with iris hanging off her every word now.

" _First things first magic is real, very real and a piece of magic called kaleidoscope has summoned both you and me to another place far away from where you live. Still with me?"_ asked Jeanne to the little girl getting a nod, she might hate a lot of things but this little girl was just too innocent for her to vent her rage at. God if anything she was absolutely adorable. She couldn't

understand how that family could do that to her.

 _"Now in the place that you have been summoned to there is a ...tournament of sorts going on. But the contestants are summoned heroes from history and as you can tell from myth and legend these people are ridiculously strong."_ getting another nod Iris then said something that showed her intelligence "it sounds like the sort of thing that can get out of hand really easily."

Smiling at the girl with a twinkle in her golden draconic eyes " _yes it can that is why they have a moderator to enforce the rules. But this time they are not sure if the moderator will be enough. So they are calling in a back up hidden moderator as 'extra muscle' and that would be me"_ again the child nodded in understanding.

 _"the problem is that you are the only 'vessel' suitable to hold my essence"_ explained Jeanne. This caused Iris to start. "will I get hurt?" " _all you wounds will be healed by the summoning medium and as you will be joined with me you will likely gain all of my abilities."_ explained Jeanne to the small girl who sat there on the grass thinking before "Will I go back home?" this caused Jeanne to cringe.

" _I don't know how to say this to you sweet but although once done the medium will send you back to the same point you where summoned from I should say that from your memories I saw that your 'relatives' abandoned you. They left you in that church honey"_ she said as softly and lovingly as she could. She really did like this kid but she had never been around children before and did not know how to handle them.

It was with a small forlorn sigh and a smile that looked as if she should have expected it little Iris just held out her hand and took Jeanne and hugged her. And held on for a few minutes. It was now that she was in contact with the girl that she was able to filter out something that had been annoying her. There was another magical signature within this mind scape.

She knew there was blocks until she arrived and blew them apart with her presence alone and she had made a note of the signature that was on them but this was different it was almost as if it was alive. A ghoul almost and it was in her mind scape. No wonder she was so fucked in the head. She had a guy in her head that would seriously screw with any little girls development.

Lightly she pinched a pressure point on the back of the girls neck knocking her out. She didn't have much time the grail only gave her the journey to explain this to her so that she didn't freak the fuck out. So the integration would begin soon.

Racing across the mind scape and summoning her sword she soon arrived in the little dark corner of the girls mind the corner where the thing was hiding. She found that it wasn't that small a corner It had been feeding off all of her negative emotions that was why they never reached the surface as this ...leach was using them to empower itself. Should be interesting reaction when she integrates with the girl with this much negative. But it all seems directed meaning she will be in much more control than she ever was. Thats good.

Facing the leach she took her blade and plunged it straight through its heart. Causing the wraith to be destroyed. But unknown to her the integration had begun. She would never know what damage had been done.


	2. the first encounter

AN: Hey this is maticore and this is me with my little announcement proclaiming that I do not own either the Fate nor the Harry potter series.

 **Alternization**

 **The first encounter**

Jeanne was worried she had been summoned into the body of a young girl called leticia. This was not how things should be done. This meant that something was wrong, badly wrong with the process. It was no wonder that a Ruler was summoned if that was happening. There was also the fact that she had to travel to get to the war instead of being summoned at the location.

She was just a simple farm girl who had fought in a war. True it was on the prompting of her beliefs and her lord but still. Some of the things she was seeing despite having her hosts memories where so unnerving to her it was incredible.

Those air-planes that she had to use to reach her destination had terrified her for example. The shared memories had explained generally how they worked and assured that they were safe and would not fall out of the sky. But she wasn't so sure she had grown up in a time when the horse and cart was the most advanced mode of transport so...yeah. Nervous.

So here she was sitting in the back of a van on its way to Trifas when she felt a small distortion in the air. A slight trace of mana. She really couldn't help but sigh at this she was the ruler it was her job to keep track of the servants yet here was someone watching her.

She leaned over to the driver and got him to let her of here, there was no point in unnecessary exposure.

Looking towards the trace after the van was gone she couldn't help but be impressed when the information was fed about the servant to her by the grail. He was a tall man dressed in black with gold armour and a red cape like attachment his skin was shock white along with his hair. In his hand was a golden pole arm designed to look like the sun.

This man was impressive she would give him that but his reputation more so, Karna the hero of Charity from India, and the demi-god son of Surya god of the sun. The main question Though was what was he doing all the way out here because she doubted that he was here to exchange pleasantries.

He was standing on top of a sign on the road observing the area when he spotted her, then without so much as a signal he disappeared with only a slight disturbance to the air around him and the metal creating the sign being damaged.

She had barely any time to summon her armour and weapon to defend herself whilst throwing herself backwards in order to avoid a crashing slash from his spear that probably would have caved in her skull if she wasn't a servant.

Dodging and parrying the two continued to engage on into the night, Karna not giving up and Jeanne not giving ground. She couldn't understand why was he doing this. She was neutral. A non-combatant the only reason someone would deliberately attack the Ruler is if they planed on deliberately breaking the rules.

Her Salvation came in the form of a man wielding a large Bastard sword with a black and silver cross engraved into the hilt. That with a glowing blue tattoo was enough for her name discernment to give her his name. His sword in a weapon lock with karnas spear she was able to break off of the action and retreat to where the sabres master was standing.

He was a Large man, rotund. He was blond with a neatly trimmed moustache and a impeccably groomed white uniform. His name showed up as Gordes Musik. He looked nervous but had himself under enough control not to show it so upon turning back to what could only be described as a clash between the titans.

Jeanne watched as the two stood talking one honourable warrior of legend to another it is understandable she guessed they were both great warriors in their myths, heroes. They could understand each others motivations if anyone could.

Xxxxx

The two stood across from each other, their armours and weapons glinting majestically within the moonlight. The scene was something you would expect to be portrayed in a great epic or in a painting. It was certainly not something that you expected to happen in actuality.

"So sabre of black It is a pleasure" announced the warrior in gold " I am Karna child of Surya the sun god of India" he announced with a small amount of pride in his tone, but then again he was a Demi-god they generally where proud of that fact. Or deeply resentful.

"I would introduce myself too but circumstances." said the sabre. With a wince and a glance at the rotund man in the distance. This caused Karna to nod in understanding. It was not uncommon for a warriors name to hold clues on how to defeat them or about their abilities. The most famous being his own team mate.

"I would ask you Karna Why are you attacking the supervisor?" The warrior of black was genuinely curious. Why attack someone who for all intents and purposes had nothing to do with the war. It made no sense. "I don't know my master told me to so I did." was his response shrugging nonchalantly.

This provoked a groan from the swords man so he prepared himself "well it seems we are at an impasse." he declared. And it was true Karna was under orders to attack the supervisor and he was here to defend her this left only one option.

Xxxxx

It was at an inaudible signal that both of the warriors disappeared only to reappear in weapon-lock. This caused a minor shock wave in the air. Both warriors engaging with swings and pierces of their weapons with a strength that should be impossible. They were moving with an agility that was when combined with their strength, literally tearing up the landscape around them.

The only thing that Hordes could do was watch as these two giants battled it out and hope not to disgrace himself. Next to the Master of Black Jeanne was starting to have her first doubts. She might have decent 'stats' as a servant but she truly shines in her role as a leader and a focal point. She was never trained in combat.

So seeing these giants of the battle field fighting was truly humbling.

It wasn't long till the sun rose and both of the servants postponed their fight as they were getting no where. So with that Karna phased out of being. Jeanne was about to start heading into town when she was interrupted by the master of the Sabre.

"well ruler we have a seat in the car for you if you wish?" he offered politely. She truly yearned to take him up on the offer. It would save her on so much effort but she couldn't she needed to be Impartial.

So she turned the man down with a thanks. She watched them go before with a sigh she dissolved her armour leaving her in a set of short shorts and a white top.

She was about to start heading into town when she heard a voice. Behind her . "hello sister" slowly turning Jeanne saw a woman in a long black trench coat. The coat was over a small black dress that stopped at the half way down her thighs. She have exceedingly light blond hair that went almost to the seat of her back and her eyes where a deep violet.

What caught her though was the presence around her. A feeling of violence, restrained violence. Who was this person. Why did she call her sister?


	3. arrival at trifas

AN: Hey this is maticore and I am typing this to apoligize for my lack of updates the reason for this is due to me hitting a bit of a up mountain slope on my stories so I have decided to take my time and read some books to hopefully get past that slope... maybe.

Any way now that the excuse making is out of the way I can get to the actual reason for being here

I maticore do not own the rights to either the Fate series nor the harry potter series. All thanks for the creation of said series goes to the owners of them.

 **Alternization**

 **Arrival in trifas**

She had been sitting on a large rock watching the lancer of red as he was sitting on top of te highway sign for a while. She came out this way as her privalages as a ruler had let her sense a conflict approaching this area and had wanted to observe the event.

She had not been expecting to find Karna the child of surya just sitting and waiting.

Its not like she can complain. She had only been summoned this morning. Arriving into Trifas with one killer headache from the mass of information that the grail had imparted unto her to ensure that she was prepared for her role.

She was also glad that the grail had seen it appropriate to give her lodgings since she was supposed to be the rulers back up she did not need to get involved and could stay hidden which she would try but if something showed to be severely wrong she was to intervene.

xxxxx

When she woke up in the room she was immediatley hit with a wave of panic and confusion. She didn't know who she was! She had awakened with as far as she could tell two seperate sets of memories. And two sets of personalities. She was just glad that amoungst the information the grail had imparted was something called Occlumency.

She had spent the best part of the day arranging her mind, her panic receeding the more she arranged. She also interwove the mage mental disciplines to make her mental scape more efficient. Seeing as according to her memories and the information imparted to her she was a witch from another plane hence her mana core, this was the reason for her rediculous ammount of prana. But due to the merging (which she had come to terms with during the mental arrangment) she had gained circuits to channel her magic without a focus.

After going over her memories she had decided on the name Jeanne Iris as while she didn't want to go by the name her mother gave it to her. So the newly dubbed Jeanne armed with her new knowledge of theworld and proficiency in fields set forth. She had a job to do.

After getting dressed in what was in her oppinion a cute black dress and a long black coat and boots ensemble which went well with her long pale blond hair and draconic violet eyes. After a quick inspection that she met standards, she left the apartment locked the room and using one of the new mage-craft skills that she could only do because she had a core she astralized herself and appeared where her senses told her that the fun would begin.

Xxxxx

So here she was in her astral form watching karna as he attacked a girl that she assumed was the other ruler, the fact that she had to come via truck said loads. She was using the body of a human as a vessel, she wondered who the ruler was, she had not caught a good enough look to trigger her identification skill.

Aparrently karna had missed with his opening strike as out of the dust came a very familiar set of armour coverin the girl holding a lance with a banner. Cursing under her breath Jeanne couldn't believe it she would have to deal with a nieve version of herself. Pathetic.

She could now understand why the grail was woried. That girl was not a combatant at most she was efficient in defence, not like herself who had become a warrior, a highly proficient warrior.

She watched as karna pressed the attack and was surprised as her counterpart managed to hold her own...barley. Possibly the strength boosted from the faith of her legend? But it was not enough karna was gaining ground. Then suddenly a cry came from nowhere and a man in silver armour slammed a massive sword down at karna causing a break in combat.

Jeanne who had been on the verge of jumping in settled back down to watch the men beat each other, it would be entertaining. A small smile crept on her face as she heard what she prosumed was the sabers master announce that karna stood no chance between both him and ruler, only to be rebuffed by ruler.

It took all her self control not to laugh at the look of shock on the piglets face when he heard that. It was with that and the combatants decided that the duel began. Both combatants moving at rediculous speeds, faster than most people could hope to match. Weapons flashing in a hurricane of steel and a ballet of combat. In each action the other countered almost perfectly as they crossed the terrain causing untold damage from the force of their strikes.

Jeanne had to admit with compettators like this It certainly would not be boring during this little hoopla. Especially if they all were in a similar skill level. This should be fun.

The sun was beginning to arrise when the combat was drawing to a close. The field of battle was utterly destroyed, fire from mage craft, shattered ground from the force of strikes. It was gloriously beautiful.

The duel had finished and the masters had left leaving only ruler. It was now that Jeanne approached her walking up behind the girl before coming out of her astral form. The girl was crouched down looking at what looked like a destroyed suitcase.

While Jeanne was watching her she saw the girls back stiffen as she sensed her presence and spun round her armour and weapons forming while in motion prepared for an attack.

"Well hello there sister" Jeanne cooed at the girl as she sashayed towards her the confusion evident upon her face. "Well wasn't that just a frightful reception for one of your station" Jeanne couldn't help it, she really couln't but she was teasing this girl it was ...well fun.

"who are you?" demanded ruler her voice was trembling as if she was afraid to find out. Jeanne hummed slowley nodding her head as she stalked around her. "now thats the question, I shall answer with another Who are you?" she replied with a blissfully innocent smile that reached nowhere near her draconic eyes.

"I am Ruler class servant Jeanne D'arc the moderator for this war now who are you" the girl demanded putting all the power she could into her charisma skill.

"Ahh my dear that is the problem, just as you are Jeanne D'arc, so am I and just as you are Ruler so am I there is a difference though I was summoned as a just in case. If things get too much for you to handle I will step in and so you understand the type of handling I do my primary class is Avenger." Jeanne explained getting a wide eyed look from the maiden

Seeing that the girl had understood she turned on her heel letting her long hair and coat flourish with the motion she started to head away before she stopped and looked over her shoulder. "i trully hope that I am not needed, so do your best little ruler for I shall be watching." and with that she vanished into the morning sun.


	4. Character profile

AN: hey tis is maticore saying that I do not own either the fate franchise nor the harry potter one all props for those go to their orriginal creators.

 **Character Profile**

Original name: Jeanne D'arc (alter)

Re incarnated name: Jeanne Iris Potter D'arc

Age: 8/18 (iris was originally 8 when summoned and merged with jeanne. Jeanne was 18 when she died so for the terms of magical law(that im writing)she will be counted as jeannes age since se can remember till that time(she will still have to go to a school as past lives cannot be detected by the invitation magic) )

Alias: The Dragon Witch

Type: ( referencing to what species the person is in life such as demi-god or dragonkind) Human,Saint, Alter

Gender: Female

Height : 5'2"

weight: 44kg

source: historical fact (she draws her power from her legend which is based in historical fact.)

Native country: France.

Alignment: Chaotic neutral (When she was orriginally jeanne alter she was a chaotic evil but by being merged with the soul of an innocent it has dulled and neutralized most of her rage at the world thus allowing her to focus it, thus using it as a scalple rather than a hammer, though there are some topics that she will never be able to be calm about due to the trauma suffered by both iris and Jeanne.)

Conceptial weapons: The sword of St. Cathrine. A thin long sword that is designed along the lines of a cross between a rapier and a long sword. This weapon was blessed to make it more effective in battle and to ward off evil and protect its wielder.

A Steel lance with the banner of the dragon witch attached. This is the same lance that she used as a flag pole during the hundred years war but when she lost her faith in the cause she replace the orriginal banner with her own.

Qualified classes: Jeanne has two normal classes despite being an Alter. What makes her unique is that if skilled enough a summoner can summon her as both at the same time making her insanely powerful. These classes are the Avenger Class and the Ruler class. Which as to be expected from one from both the 'irregular' classes means that Jeanne Alter means she is rarely ever seen.

Parameters:

gradeing goes from EX as strongest to E- as weakest but even a high strength means nothing if they do not have the ability to back it.

Strength: A

Endurance: C

Agility: A

Mana: A+

Luck: D

Noble Phantasm: A+

Noble Phantasm: Roar' o rage of mine

Jeanne uses her flag to block an attack similar to what her holy self does but instead of just blocking this one activates a curse that repels it back at the attacker.

Or she can use her affiinity with fire to trigger a cursed fire that is akin to dragon fire. The curse contained within the flames to burn her opponents corruption and injustice in her flames till there is nothing but bones.

Identity:

Jeanne Alter came into being when Gilles De' Rais the French marshal who she fought beside grieved for her, ended up getting summoned into a holy grail war. In this holy grail war he used his wish to 'Save' her. But at this point Gilles was in his BlueBeard form and was thouroughly insane.

Due to this and the fact that Jeanne D'arc was a saint and thus no other 'forms' of her existed it created one and thus the Dragon witch was born a being of vengence and rage. Once a holy woman trying to save her home land now due to being driven insane by Gilles she was now at war with that same home land. The grail had succeeded in granting Gilles wish. The once peacful woman was now a warrior and was now seeking her vengance.

Iris Potter is a small girl from a long and noble family of magic users and unbeknown to her mothers side the D'arc family. It was from this side

Appearance:

Jeanne has long flowing platnum blond hair which she has pulled back into a single braid with loose bangs. Her eyes are purple with a draconic look to them but have been known to go golden when her temper rises. Due to her merging she has the appearance of a petite sixteen year old. She is generally seen wearing black and purple coloured clothing as she has a favouring towards the darker spectrum of colours.

Her armour despite being full body was designed for a female of such a lithe build and as such gives her the maximum maneuverability. It also allows her to use her feminine attributes to beguile her opponents if the opertuninty arrises something her lighter side would never do.

Personallity:

Jeanne and Iris's personallity is still in flux as the merging process has made it that they are still ballencing out and becoming a single personallity, as some parts of the new personallity would be suited by jeannes orriginall (in combat her sadistic side would suit) where as others iris would suit better (iris sarcastic would suit better else were) this process is still on going.


	5. Chapter 5

**Alternization**

Jeanne arrived back at her hotel room. She really couldn't help the smirk that was on her face. Here she was in her little form fitting black dress, relaxing and enjoying herself, Meanwhile her counter part, her alter-ego was out there running around completely confused.

The little saint had already been attacked by the red faction and had encountered the black faction who had tried to bribe her into colluding with them and breaking her neutrality. Jeanne was really seeing why Gaia had summoned her. This was becoming a complete train wreck.

Atleast she had given the little saint the information about her being her back up and that she only needs to request aid. Now she needs to set up a scrying screen.

The 'revelation' skill that rulers have was good for pointing her in the right direction but it only gave finite amounts of information. Thinking of the 'Revelation' skill she couldn't help but wonder if her alternate had come to the same conclusion that she had. That the voice of 'God' that they had heard was not in fact 'god' but infact either Gaia or Alya pushing them to act on the troubles that where occuring. Troubles that if not resolved would lead to the deployment of the counter-force.

They where one of the many champions through out history given the ability to solve troubles that have cropped up. Each time the champion is given the ability but they also have free agency, this means that if said champion fails in their task the counter-force is then deployed.

That was a depressing thought. It basically reduced her entire life, well Jeannes to being a puppet on a string. Luckily Iris is from a different world so different world different rules.

With that thought she smiled. With a smile on her face she headed to the triple mirror set on top of the dressor. Ussing the runes that were in her mind from her time as the dragon witch and from tom.

Both Norse and Latin. She started to Enscribe into each of the mirrors. The mirror on her left would allow her to watch the Yygddmillenia castle and the Black forces. The one on the right would allow her to moniter the Red group. The center will follow her counter part allong with other independants and current combat incidents.

After the skrying moniters where finished she had set up wards from 'Toms memory' along with bounded fields. There was no point in taking chances with here current bodies safty. It was a physical body not a mana construct. The Wards would be completely Unknown to anyone and unless the Caster classes of the war excelled in magic such as Circe they would not be able to get through them.

Her Last task was summoning nestling wyvern mana constructs. They would act as her eyes and ears allowing her to monitor when she needed to intervene in the war. Thankfully her Charisma skill was called 'Dragonwitch' and alowed her to talk to such beasts.

She still didn't know why she was here so she just had to watch and wait.

Xxxxx

Beserkers one of the 'Classes' into which a warrior can be summoned in the holy grail war. To gain said class the warrior must have at some point in their lives or legends faught in a complete insane blind rage a good example of this would be herakles. The reason for this is because Demi-gods usually have a fatal flaw to their character and while most children of zeus it is a lust for power, his was his rage.

Another way was if they were cursed or gained a cursed item thus when said item is activated or are summoned with the item active they are automatically as a beserker.

While beserkers usually have higher stats than a normal servant it comes at the cost of their rational mind, this means that while in battle the servant is running on pure instinct.

So she knew something interesting was about to happen when her familliars reported that Sparticus was charging through the magic trap laden forrest surrounding the fortress. He was taking the shortest possible route so when explosions where heard, it alerted the inhabitants of the castle to his approach.

The Black faction upon noticing the approching force deployed to counter them. Sending forth their rider and to counter the two other servants who were trying to wrangle beserker back towards their own territory they sent forth saber and their own beserker.

And thus the stage was set for the battle, and the Great holy grail war to officially begin.


	6. Chapter 6

**Alternization**

Servants. Their very nature is anathema to the nature of the world. Requiring immense amounts of Mana to form their forms and a snapshot of a soul contained out side of the reincarnation cycle. It is not out side of reality to describe the creation of a servant as being close to a crystallized miracle.

Although it is rare there are some cases where the creation of the servant is interfered with and a medium is required, In these cases The servant is summoned into a person as a host. The host is surrounded by a shell of Mana which acts as a absorber for all the damage the servant might take, meanwhile the soul and mind 'hitch hikes' in the persons body for the short duration required.

This form of summoning has its draw backs but also has its bonus's. While the servant would not require a outside Mana source as they have a internal one. This is exchanged by the need to look after the body therefore the need to eat and sleep.

This might not sound like a hassle but for some one who has been dead for generations suddenly gaining the need to eat and sleep is... disconcerting. The other boon is that any natural abilities of the host are also accessible by the servant, This gives them a few extra weapons to use if needs be.

Jeanne being a reincarnation and was closer to the second of the two as the grail had provided a protective shell for the duration of her task. So here she was out doing some shopping after she had watched a small skirmish in the woodlands outside the castle that the black faction were using as their base. She had never been more glad for her true name discernment before as her wyverns relayed the images back to her and she saw the different players in this 'game'. The nigh invulnerable Achilles and his fathers travelling companion and grand huntress Atlanta.

Spartacus the mad freedom fighter not to mention Karna and those are the only ones that she has seen on the red side. From the black she has seen the now dead and noble Siegfried, Astolfo who really confused her. There was Frankenstein monster and the former lord of these lands Vlad of house Drakul cutting a impressive figure. Their caster was some one called Avicebron but she had never heard of him before.

The members of the black faction ended up arguing about something to do with a homunculus until her twin (as she had decided to call ruler) stepped in to resolve the issue but at that point she had already lost interest.

Jeanne had been setting up some recording crystals so that she would not miss anything while she was not attending the screens.

And so it was that Jeanne was out in the town in her short black dress exploring and doing some purchasing, essentially acting like any tourist would. While she was acting like a tourist for fun she also had a practical reason to be doing what she was, She was learning the layout of the town in case it was ever needed.

This was show cased when she detected the expenditure of a large amount of Mana up ah aid of her so she making a quick decision she put a small portus spell on her acquisitions to deposit them in the apartment and readied herself.

She had slowly approached the area of the fight hoping to see the fight and she was not to be disappointed. It looked like it was a mass of what could only be described as ,constructs , where attacking a servant and master pair. This was a very unusual pair at that as where as the master would normally hide or stay out of the combat this one was diving head first into the combat.

He was utilizing every one of the combat methods at his disposal both magical and non to dispatch the homunculus sent against him. Mean while his Servant a knight in a silver medevil set of armour was using what can only be described as a contradictory style of fighting.

They moved around as if the field like a humming bird but with the aggression and care of a berserker. It was just confusing. Jeanne extended her senses she could feel the long view spells and familiars of the other masters. That narrowed down the reasons for this waste of resources, Intelligence. Someone wanted to know about the sabre of red.

Unfortunately this did not tell them much other than that the sabre is a knight of the medevil period and didn't break a sweat breaking the dolls. Jeanne broke from her contemplations as she saw the pair finish their grisly job as the dolls that managed to flee scattered in all directions where classed as non threats.

Unfortunately for them one of them was running Directly at Jeanne and while mage laws state that normal people are not allowed to witness the goings on of the war there was no way for the poor homunculus to know who Jeanne was. So when it's short life was finished the instant it raised its sword.

Jeanne using her agility sped under it arm then grabbed it by the face before throwing it into a high trajectory. Using a small bit of her personal magic she summoned one of her Flaming stakes in the middle of the street just in time for the body to land impaled and slowly slide down while burning.

Jeanne walked away home whistling a small tune from her home, It had been a event full evening, a fun one two, She thought as her eyes took on a golden hew for a second before they shifted back to purple, 'but for now dinner' and her stomach grumbled.

Xxxxx

The black faction was gathered in the throne room of the castle to discuss what the had seen from the reconnaissance of Sabre of Red. They had known that unless they send a servant against them they would not get much but any info was better than none.

"So what do we have" Came the voice of a long blond haired man, This was Vlad he had retaken his throne upon his summoning and due to his knowledge of military tactic was leading them. One of the mages stepped forward, the former master of sabre of black, " From what we witnessed the Sabre servant is a top tier one, Definitely a knight of some sort but by the fighting style and the fact that the master is a mercenary I would say a black knight of some sort."

Vlad considered this for a bit, knights were known for their chivalric code, that would come into clash with a mercenary so a black knight one who is more , pragmatic or along those lines would explain their more companionable appearance. "I believe you to be correct in this matter but that just means that our enemy to be more dangerous as we cannot exploit the chivalric code as a weakness against them. Is there anything else." he requested

It was young fiora pushed by Chiron in a wheel chair who answered. "yes, At the end when the stake appeared I believe I have found the culperate." this cause a ripple as they had all been unnerved by that.

She pulled a small crystal out and activated it showing a projection of the fight for the hall to see, she then slowed it down and zoomed in at the end of the street only for them all to see, Ruler!

"Fiore are you telling me that Ruler is behind this!" demanded Vlad only to see her shake her head and begin to point at the image

"This is not ruler, Who she is I do not know but she is not ruler there are differences in hair, height,skin , There is also the fact that Ruler did mention to watch out for the alter. Maybe this,"she pointed and the woman in the recording "is what she meant" getting confused looks.

"Explain"came a demand from Darnic. "well while I was in the clock tower one of the classes went into the basics about servants and the summoning. Nothing complicated just what they are where they are drawn from and so on." she took a breath as every one nodded to show they were understanding.

"well one of the basics is that in the grail there is more than one version of each hero. As it is beyond time/space for each alteration to the specific legend a new 'version' is added."this opened a few eyes "because of this it would probably be possible to have a ware with entirely the same servant filling all of the classes. All being different versions of themselves. That is what has probably happened here Ruler is one version and this person is another version." took a breath as she let that sink in.

"We know that Ruler is Jean D'arc so the question is what type of alternate could be pulled from the grail of her." This question hung in the room like static with no one wanting to postulate considering what they had seen.


	7. Chapter 7

**Alternization**

Jeanne couldn't help but feeling like slamming her head off the table. Here she was enjoying her time in the small town of triffas and basically enjoying a holiday until the moment came for her mission to start, At the moment her twin was in charge of the rules of the war.

That was until she saw a news report on the local television in the cafe she was eating in. Apparently the local mages didn't get the memo that the war was supposed to be covert as one of them has been leaving a massive trail of murders all across the country. Due to this she was activated. Ohh well she couldn't wait to see her twins face when she appears to clean up her mess for her.

With that thought and a unsettling smile Jeanne packed her things and headed to the town where the murders had most recently been taking place. Completely unaware that she was not the only person heading in that direction.

Xxxxx

Kairi ShiShigo was having a bad day. He had met the church representative for the war and to say that the guy gave him the creeps was a understatement. It really doesn't help that his servant for the war Mordred said that she was reminded of her mother, yeah not a good sign when her mother war Morgan Le fay.

So in the spirit of self preservation, especially after the altercation with the gollems the previous night, he decided not to rely on the red faction and go it alone. This seemed to be the best course until the clock tower got in contact with him.

"Mister Shishigo we have reports coming in of a murders across the country, im sure you have seen the news yes?" asked his contact. "yeah what about it?" he growled not seeing where this was going while amused at Mordred antics with the small cat she had found.

He couldn't help but feel protective of the kid, she never really had a child hood so if she can get a little bit of one while here he wasn't going to stop her. "From our sources every one of the victims had there hearts removed, and the trail of bodies is leading directly towards triffas, this is leading our sources to believe that it is the master of assassin of black. You job is to eliminate before anything …..happens." with that the phone was hung up the anything not needing explained as the counterforce being the permanent sword of Damocles above every mages head.

"So master what was that about?" came the young girls voice from beside him. Looking down he saw Mordred standing there looking at him expectantly. "well it seems that Assassin of black has been causing trouble and we are being sent to straighten things out." Kairi answered as he lit up and started to walk to a car with his servant following. Yeah just another day in a grail war.

Xxxxx

Fiore forvedge Yggdemillenia was unique among the other masters in the Yggdemillenia clan. While most of the masters in the clan where not considered that successful in their fields, Fiore was highly talented in the field of mystic code creation. The only problem that that she has is that her circuits had a malfunction in her early childhood causing her the usage of her legs.

So when Fiore was dispatched to investigate the batch of murders and to if possible raundevue with the master of assassin before things get out of control. The Black faction knew that Ruler was out there but there was also a mystery servant out there as well. Who they where, why they where summoned and as what class remained to be seen but until the questions are answered they would have to remain on guard.

Xxxxx

As Jeanne was walking threw the town she couldn't help but feel glad she had put on the short shorts as she saw the police officer stagger past her in a case of obvious hypnotism. She stopped the poor man to check him as what had been forgotten by the mages of now was how delicate using mind magic was.

It was highly possible that one could permanently damage the mind of the victim if even if you were not meaning to, It all depended on how resistant to mental influences the target was and how potent the spell was. Seeing that he would be fine just having lost his immediate short term memory due to the shock. She headed toward where she was sensing a large influx of magic was coming from.

Upon her arrival she watched a arrow slam into the ground between what could only be two servants, one in full armour carrying a massive broad sword being indicative of the sabre class. It seemed that the cute servant from the other day has come to investigate the goings on as well.

The other servant was a nimble little girl with a set of knives arrayed in a holster on her back. As she started to retreat Jeanne got a good look at the childish face long enough for the Identification skill to kick in. Jack the ripper. Well one of them

Like most servants there are different versions of themselves in the grail, herself and her twin as prime examples, a good and a 'bad' version. In Jacks case it is more a case of her origin being a wraith made up of the souls of the cast of children looking for their mothers. Yeah she will need to deal with this servant herself as it can be too volatile.

She watched as Sabre took off to face archer and then Kiari was confronted by the last master she was expecting. Well she was going to have to make a debut might as well do it now. With a small giggle of excitement she headed towards the combat, adrenaline pumping.

Xxxxx

Kairi was curing the street blue at that precise moment, things had been going well they had found assassin and Mordred had been handling her then the idiots from the black faction just had to interfere.

Now he was a professional he did his jobs well and he got them done but when he saw the girl being held up with some kind of apparatus he couldn't help but frown. He didn't like hurting children especially little girls it reminded him of his daughter before she died. That was before the fucking thing started shooting at him!

So here he was pinned behind a reinforced car taking pot shots at what he now knew was the bronze link manipulator mystic code with his shot gun when suddenly he heard humming.

It seemed to echo throughout the area. A small jaunty tune with no real song to it just a rhythm, looking around both masters finally caught sight of where it was coming from.

A short Platinum blond haired girl with shockingly purple eyes, she was wearing a fur lined jacket and short shorts with combat boots. She was walking directly towards them with a pleasant smile on her face that sent a shiver down his spine for reasons he did not understand.

"Well look what we have here two mages" said the girl in a pleasant alto-soprano causing both a shock not only had the girl gotten through the barrier but she knew about the existence of mage craft.

Xxxxx

Jeanne was enjoying this as she approached the two who had been in combat not only a minute before. What made it even funnier was the fact that both now had their weapons trained upon her "ohh are you going to shoot little old me?" Jeanne asked as the two servants appeared by their respective master.

"I demand by right as a heir of the yggdimallenia clan that you identify yourself!" the girl, Fiore was her name, demanded. "ahh little girl why would I listen to you when I don't even listen to my own twin of whom you all have already met?" Jeanne replied in a airy tone waving her hand in a breezy gesture.

This seemed to trigger some sort of memory in the girl while the two from the red faction where still clueless. "twin, and we have met" the girl mumbled "not threatened in the presence of servants" Jeanne mentally applauded the girl but still stood her ground and assessed her possible if unlikely opponents.

"I think I know who you are" she declared " ohh do tell Fiore Forvedge yggdemillenia?" Jeanne inquired curiosity lacing her tone while being just a little condescending of her title.

Taking a deep breath Fiore started "using relevant information I can only assume that you are another version of Jean D'arc the fact that you are both the same person lead you to call her your twin but the fact that there is a multi summon means that you are the same but also different some how." As the girl finished the two servants finally clocked onto and received the identification information this being confirmed when Mordred swore vehemently. And chiron frowned .

"whats wrong sabre?" asked shishigo " That woman is not an ordinary servant she is a dual summon. She is a ruler/avenger summon" explained Mordred eyeing her. Jeanne decided to pity them and explain "I am Jeanne D'arc The Dragon witch of Orleans in this war I am the iron fist to the velvet glove of my little sister, if I am on the field it is because I am their to erase something that is either a threat or interfering with the war." Jeanne explained looking them all in the eye causing them all to shudder " I was chosen for this task because I am and have the ability to erase every single servant in this war from existence but despite being a Avenger my vengeance is narrow enough that I can operate in such a was to not interfere until needed. Such as now!"

With that declaration both masters and servants where immediately on guard. Jeanne turned to Mordred "oh don't worry sweetie im not here for you though I would love to get to know you better" she said licking her lips as she it with a wink before she return to the topic, "Both assassin and her master have been declared persona non grata and will be dealt with by myself you are to return to Trifas immediately." with that Jeanne misted out leaving a set of shocked masters with no idea what to do.


	8. Chapter 8

**Alternization**

Shishigo had no idea what was going on. One minute he was taking cover behind a care which he had reinforced using his mage-craft whilst fighting one of the masters of black, while they where doing this their servants where off having their own fight. Just when things started to get uncertain a woman appears out of nowhere. He couldn't place her but he had seen her before.

That was until the woman started talking to them both, reminding him of the barrier that he had set up to keep out non mages. He had immediately called for sabre and the other master had apparently called for their servant as well.

The message that the woman gave was short and as sweet as poisoned honey. Apparently the grail was taking no chances with its safety this time and had decided that it would have two moderators one as the carrot the other the stick. It didn't help that they had just been ordered to leave as a de facto execution order has now been placed on assassin of black for their actions.

This leaves them where they are the four of them standing in the middle of what was a battlefield only minutes prior trying to work out what to do.

"Okay little miss since you know what the fuck is going on why don't you explain it for the ignorant masses." he asked Fiore while waving toward himself and the two servants, just to cover the bases.

The girl grumbled as her manipulator lowered her down onto a bench but decided that something as unprecedented as this needed to a explanation. Even if it is just for the records at the tower. "Okay, The short version is that there that the throne of heroes is not as simple as a record of the person and only that person. It was made by the wizard marshal Zelretch using kaleidoscope to reach beyond time and space." Here she breathed heavily thinking of a way to explain. At seeing the blank looks on the others faces.

"the throne itself has no concept of time and is not connected to a singular dimension, so when you summon the servant could be from literally any where, or any when." At this Mordred swore and cut a lamp post in half in anger. While Chiron shook his head sighing.

Fiore continued going "that's not all,to use king Arthur as a example for any legend about them there is a copy connected to that hero. And that is throughout all dimensions connected to the kaleidoscope. As you can imagine there will be quite the variety of legends from male to female to god knows what." Shishigo pinched the bridge of his noes at that. "So your telling me that we have a version of a holy saint that went on a vengeance spree and we know basically nothing about her due to her origins?"

The look on the older mans face would have been funny if not for the seriousness of the situation. "not entirely correct" came a reply from Chiron. "we know that she is a double summon and we know that she is bound to operate by the rule set upon her by the grail as a ruler class." Mordred grunted in agreement "She also has the air of mother around her. She is a powerful witch"

The sabre did not look happy at all to admit that. "well no matter what there is nothing we can do about it except maybe talk to her ….Twin" and with murmurs of agreement the started to head their own ways with no reason to remain and strict orders to leave.

Xxxxx

Jeanne was happy all things considered she no longer had to lay low as she had to go and deal with a naughty contender in the war. She also got to scare the lights out of the masters, and finally she got to see that cute little sabre again. So all and all everything was looking good so far.

So here she was in the centre of the town, she kneeled down and placed her hand on the ground and channelled her Mana until a glyph appeared. The spell she was using was a more complicated version of the 'point me' spell which allowed for better accuracy but one needed to know what they where looking for to use it. It also required exponentially more Mana cost . Than the simpler version. Hence why it fell out of use but for this case it was perfect.

So standing up and following the trace she engulfed herself in Mana causing her armour and sword to appear. As after five minutes the trace lead her to outside of a small home with a window open on the first floor.

Inside the house in a room lit by candles seated at a table was a woman and a child having dinner to most this would be a ordinary sight of a mother and daughter, except that on one of the plates was a heart. This pair were Jack the ripper and her master. How they came to be together was tragic. The original master of black had the knives as a catylist and had planed to use the woman as a sacrifice to summon a stronger version of the serial killer. Unfortunately instead he ended up summoning a different version of the criminal.

The version that was summoned was a wraith created from the souls of the unborn children aborted from the prostitutes that amalgamated into one being and went to look for a mother. But due to It essentially being a child, well the wraith had no concept of right or wrong leading to it becoming jack the ripper But when it was summoned by the master of black jack immediately killed him and was adopted as the prostitutes daughter.

The woman has been feeding her the hearts of mages since. So when Jeanne appeared standing in the room it was quite the shock to her.

Coming out of astral while leaning against the wall Jeanne looked at the woman Reika. "You know in most circumstances I would applaud you" Jeanne said to the woman who almost wet herself at the sudden intrusion. "Looking after the kid the way you have is very commendable" she finished as she could see the fear in the woman's eyes.

Jeanne looked at the little servant who had her knives in her hands in a defensive posture. "What do you know about the war?"she asked the woman. Reika was sweating at this point being so close to what was obviously a servant meaning a hero from myth and legend decided to go with the truth. "i know that two sides fight until only one is left and then they fight till only one is left to claim the prize." at this the woman nodded slowly humming to herself.

"Your missing some key details like the grail summoning a neutral party to make sure the rules are upheld called the Ruler class." The woman explained. "and that above all else the public must not catch wind of the ritual." at this the woman glared at her with those piercing purple eyes.

"you my dear have broken those rules to a horrendous degree" Jack seeing where this was going threw herself at the woman leaning on the wall but she had all ready moved.

Sensing the intent coming from assassin Jeanne launched herself across the room and drove her sword clean through the woman's heart. Assassin seeing this lost herself in grief as her mommy was killed threw herself at her enemy again only to feel pain half way across the room. It didn't make sense she couldn't see any... that was when the blue motes of light started to trickle away showing the materialized lance in Jeanne's lowered hand leading directly to Assassins chest right before multiple Flaming Stakes erupted from the ground pinning her.

Jeanne was not happy about this one she would rather have helped the kid find a mother but there was no choice her master had no Mana and that would lead to a murder spree. And despite her own thoughts on the matter that could not be tolerated. So here she was leaving the ruins of the house here she had just eradicated the assassin servant. She needed to talk to some one maybe her twin maybe not. Anyway she only had a couple of potential targets left she just needed to wait and see if she is needed or not and then she will be sent home.

Home, That is a complicated topic she doesn't have one and since she became Jeanne she has felt more French that she has English maybe she should see about applying for French citizenship or something when she returns . Meh thoughts for another time and with that the woman disappears into the mists of the night.


	9. Chapter 9

**Alternization**

All that was left was a husk of a smoking ruin in the rays of the morning sunlight when Jean arrived. A shell of what had once been the residence of assassin. She knew this as she had been following Mana left behind by the servant from her injury. What she did not expect to see was this. The air was literally drowning in Mana and the flames that were left in the building were almost forcing her to have flashbacks to a certain time.

"Beautiful isn't it?" came a voice from behind her.

She turned only to see the other version of herself smiling at her. It sent a chill up her spine. She could feel her host recoil at the thought of there being a version of the maiden like this.

"What do you mean?" Jean asked

"Why fire of course its ability to sweep away the sins of others is just... beautiful." the woman said with a beatific smile on her pale face.

"You did this?" Ruler asked despite already knowing the answer.

"Why sister of course it is my purpose for being summoned." This caught Jean off guard, the first time the two had talked the woman had been cryptic as hell but now she was straight up telling her?

"Okay two things, why do you call me sister and what do you mean purpose?" asked the ruler getting a smile from the other woman seeing the spark of curiosity in the woman's eyes.

"Well since you asked so nicely, hmm where to start .. oh yes due to the unusual nature of my summoning I was given a choice to take part, the consciousness of the grail imparted a directive. As a ruler you are the diplomatic one but if someone steps out of line to much such as assassin did that is when I step in, since I am a Alter version of you who went out for vengeance you can guess that I am a bit more combat orientated." This provoked a nod from Jean she had been given information about the summoning process upon arrival. And hadn't it been a shock to know that there could be several versions of herself floating around somewhere.

"I call you sister because we are to sides of the same coin. You are what I used to be before... things." she trailed off " but despite our differences we are the same person and look the same hence twins besides the my host has always wanted a family so why not give her one if not for a little while." the smile that Jean received at that had such heart break in it that she could not refuse.

The revelation skill had already shown her of the girl that became This servant and she saw the choice she made. She knew that her descendant (and wasn't that a shock) would never be the same but she also knew that if not for the girl tempering Avenger things could be a lot worse than they are.

Suddenly the other woman's head snapped up while mumbling and cursing under her breath. "We need to go my dear sister." she said changing into what could only be described as a black version of her own armour. Before taking off towards the forests.

Xxxxx

Darnik was Irritated he had sent Fiore out to retrieve their wayward assassin only for them to return empty handed and for her to declare that it was vital for them all to have a meeting to discuss what she has found. No to say he was Irritated was an understatement he was just happy that he had this war being run by one of the premier military minds of his time allowing him to focus on more important matters.

It was not long after Fiore called them to gather that everyone of the black faction was in the grand hall of the yggdimillenia castle. It was then that she started to report how her encounter with shishigo went answering questions from master and servant as she proceeded. Then came the main event.

"Fiore I have entertained your report as it has contained information that will prove useful to our war effort" started the lancer of black also known as Vlad of the house drakul. "The problem is that I can tell that you have been with holding more valuable information now get on with it child!" demanded the servant of the spear.

"Of course. We all know how the grail works correct?" at this she got nods "then we are all aware that the grail has a form of sentience to it. It is how it can select the appropriate servants for the masters. How it can implant the necessary information of the age to the servants to allow them to function in a different time period and so on correct?" again she received nods.

"well we already knew that the grail sensed something off about this war as it summoned Jean D'Arc as a Ruler servant to mediate between parties to contain most of the damage.

What we didn't know was that there was a stick behind the carrot." she sighed at the quizzical looks.

"The Ruler that we have met is the Carrot, she is nice and kind and soft spoken however if mediation does not work the stick will be used in the form of the other Ruler that was summoned." This caused a uproar of shouting it took a few minutes before they calmed down.

"Explain now!" Vlad Demanded at this Fiore nodded before taking a deep breath. "The other ruler revealed herself during the fight with the master of sabre of red. She is Jeanne D'Arc." Before any one could make a comment the girl forged on.

"There is a difference though, I think she is a alternate version as she called herself the Dragon witch of Orleans.". At the mentioning of the name the grail unlocked the relevant information from the throne of heroes to the servants. Their paling faces showing their understanding of the situation. Chiron then spoke "It is worse than you might think Vlad, She had been double summoned as both Ruler and Avenger meaning she has access to all of her abilities not just some of them like us. She is here to act as the executioner of any who break the rules we can already assume that assassin and their master have left this world."

After those words silence filled the air of the castle with an ominous tone set as they could only hope not to be caught within the witches cross-hairs.

Xxxxx

Jeanne had to admit that she would be happy when this thing was over as the Revelation ability that she gained as a ruler was a pain. True it was a direct link to the records through the grail that was supposed to guide a ruler to be in the right places at the right times but having vague visions brought up bad memories of her past life.

For now though both Rulers where running towards a forest just out side of trifas on the spurring of one of the Revelation induced visions. It didn't take long to see why as rising from the ground before them was a large floating fortress heading towards the castle.

The hanging gardens of Babylon. Already the scale of the war was rediculous with heroes who where from great works famous for centuries thus giving them boosts to their power through their legends as well as their actual abilities. But this just took it to a whole new level. Considering where the fortress was heading the first true battle of the war was about to commence, and as the rulers they had better prepare them selves as something was very not right about this war and it was their job to get to the bottom of it.


	10. Chapter 10

**Alterization**

The magic circle surrounding her pulsating with Mana. Her body slowly fading into nothing. Before her was all of the servants left within the war On the hanging gardens and standing directly in front of her was her counterpart. With a small smile and a acknowledgement that she was no longer needed and that it was up to her Jeanne faded into the Ether that was the Root heading back to where she came from. Her original universe.

Xxxxx

A few hours Earlier

xxxxx

Assassin had been dealt with and she had had her chat with her counterpart so there she was sitting eating when she was hit with a Revelation vision. Something that she hated about the job as they never showed much but a cryptic as hell clue. An image of a place. A face. A thing. There was never context so for someone who was supposed to be keeping the balance this did not help as she spent most of her time being a detective trying to find things out to make sure she did not miss anything.

She was just lucky that she had magic that allowed her to be able keep an eye on the players from afar the saintly version didn't .

So here she was using her Dragon witch abilities to summon a mount to head to the Yggdimallenia castle. That and the ominous floating fortress that her identification spells where calling the hanging gardens. Gardens her ass.

As she approached the sky lit up and started to rain what appeared to be a beam of light. She could only assume it was the opening move of an assault as it was obviously a Noble phantasm. She kept watch and saw figures dropping from the fortress and head off in different directions.

Yes the fun has definitely begun. On the ground a pitched battle between golums and homunculus against spartoi skeleton warriors had begun raging up and down the fields in front of the castle. Bladed weapons and arrows flying back and forth spells being cast at intervals. In amongst all of this was the servants carving swaths through the fields with their extraordinary abilities.

Wiping out huge contingents of soldiers in the blink of an eye. The only time that they came up against resistance is when another servant confronted them. Both sides throwing everything they had at each other. From captured soldiers to their phantasms it was all coming into play now.

From what Jeanne could tell from what she had managed to gather from the factions the two lancers Vlad and Karna where facing off. The master and apprentice were having a duel in the form of Chiron and Achilles. Atalanta the chaste huntress was being chased across the battlefield by a berserker. Jean was somewhere.

Ohh the rider of black just got shot out of the sky by the fortress. Seeing this Jeanne decided seeing a car barrelling towards the field that she wanted to get a closer look so, dismissing her ride and landing on the ground in her full armour and watched as Mordred the sabre of red engaged Astolfo Paladin of Charlemagne in combat. Lance against sword.

The riders speed thoroughly negated by the fighting style of Mordred. Who used a brute force and Berserk sword style to maximise the potential of her strength. Watching the fight Jeanne couldn't help but feel amused watching as the mad scientists experiment along with the escaped homunculus interfered in the fight.

Frankenstein activated her noble phantasm leaving a massive ditch in the ground damaging Mordred But not enough to be fatal due to her Magic resistance and endurance ratings granted by the grail allowing her to survive all but the most severe blows.

The homunculus though with a combination of luck and circumstance gained the magic energy from Frankenstein to restart the heart donated from Siegfried. He had suffered a fatal blow from Mordred trying to defend Astolfo but due to his status as a homunculus he did not stand a chance against a servant. However he accidentally absorbed the essence of the sabre of black which was activated by Blasted tree the noble phantasm of berserker.

Using this newly gained essence he quickly manifested the form of Siegfried to help him defend those he cared about. The new round of combat was sabre against sabre Real against fake. Mordred against Siegfried. Jeanne couldn't help but giggle the little boy sieg wanted a purpose in life. He didn't even realise that he had accidentally bumbled into a purpose.

Watching the fight was highly entertaining but she knew that soon she would have to make her move. The red faction was making their play for the greater grail. That however was not her mission her mission was to deal with the the hidden servant. When they where dealt with the war can go back on to a normal track as her other half will be here to watch over things.

Both sabres where staring each other down the destruction they had caused was ridiculous from their noble phantasms. Using this as a distraction Jeanne moved closer to the floating fortress, the Hanging gardens which now seemed to be nearing its goal as a massive magic circle appeared under it. A vortex started to consume everything. All was destroyed and lifted towards the gardens in its relentless goal to have the grail. It was at this point that she sensed the red faction break off the the attack there was also a massive blast of Mana as she detected berserker of blacks death.

These however mattered little phasing she headed towards her goal. Her target now in site she stopped playing about she was at war. She looked around her the black faction was with her. She would use them to clear any obstacles as the red faction was intent on killing the rulers and this would be where they are strongest as it was created by one of their servants with a territory creation skill.

Quickly moving through the fortress, she could already see the effects of the change of territory on the black faction. Vlad had lost his Boost from his Legends in the region. He was not as effective as he was before. That being said they where servants meaning they were scarily powerful.

Once they where intercepted by the enemy and combat had begun Jeanne slipped away to find the cause of all of the problems, the root source of the corruption. And she found the man within a small church praying. He did not even know she was their due to her being phased.

Amakusa Shiro Tokisada, Ruler class servant granted a body by the destruction of the grail. And since then been chasing a flawed with that would lead to the end of the world. Both human and Gaia. Hence the summoning of a enforcer to put an end to the schemes he was trying to put together. However since he had the abilities of a ruler class servant he had an unfair advantage over most normal servants. Except from those who are of equal status. This is due to the fact that rulers are given command spells to aid in their duties. The Agent needed to be able to resist the influence of such magic's.

The Agent chosen Jeanne D'arc had a magic resistance of EX and could willingly resist magic or let magic effect her this was one of the effects that was wanted the problem was that this agent was not experienced enough nor strong enough to ensure that the job was done. She was however good enough to ensure that things ran smoothly after the agent was finished.

It was after an event in another world that an opportunity arose. In this world the chaldea organisation had just destroyed the the Orleans grail. A Grail that had been used to create a false version of Jeanne a version that was exactly what was needed but was unstable due to the manner of creation.

Deciding that this would be a opportunity they decided to create their agent.

Observing the priest for a while, it was not long before the doors burst open. In came what could only be described as a vampire. It must have been Vlad using one of his Noble phantasms only this one was not really that noble watching on as the two fought. Executioner against vampire it was over quickly. Using the black keys equipped by all of the churches agents he had pinned and dispatched his opponent quickly.

It was at this point while standing their she phased in taking delight in his face at the shock she said the last thing he would ever hear " **La Grondement De La haine!"** Her cursed flames burst forth from her advancing rapidly not giving any chance for evasion. Following that, once he was surrounded by the flames and burning Until Being Pierced By the Shafts of bladed staked that burst forth from the ground to hold her victim.

This is her Noble Phantasm The physical manifestation of being burnt at the stake. The Irony is that with her Cursed flames the more Corruption, Injustice and Self- righteous the target the more effective. So against targets against a priest she would burn them down to the bone.

Jeanne just stood their as she watched the bonfire that was her target. Her mission was complete. It was then that the door burst open again. All of the other servants that where trying to pursue Vlad had caught up. Now she looked at them with a smile only to see a summoning circle appear on the floor at her feet. "hmm well it looks like my job has finished" she proclaimed to them

as she was slowly but surely dissipating into motes.

"it was nice to meet legends such as all of you" her voice range out before she finally disappeared. And with that she was gone. Travelling through the multiverse was a confusing thing. It was a hash of multiple colours some of which do not even have names yet. It is for this reason that people are sick coming out of the transport as it gives a severe case of motion sickness.

At arrival she looked around and had no idea where she was. All she could do was sigh.


	11. Chapter 11

**Alternization**

Travelling through realities was a hassle. Though it was allowing her to go back to her reality Jeanne had no idea what to expect as her body seemed to be returning to close to her original age, slightly older than before but still. So here she was the merge of the personalities had completed as she was drifting through the portal to her reality, sealing her looks in their final configuration.

While she was curious as to what she would look like she was more worried about what was awaiting her on the other side of the transportation. She knew she would be returning to the same spot as before. Would time have passed? If so how much? There were many questions that needed answers that she could only get when she arrived.

So on she drifted and awaited for her arrival at home. Home well isn't that a word with a lot of complex connotations. The feelings attached to the word alone were enough to cause trouble as Jeanne was not even sure what a proper home was out side of the memories she had inherited. So she waited for the magic to finish its work, for the travel to finish. She would have a lot to do but for now she would rest.

Xxxxx

The department of mysteries, a creation that has an equivalent in every ministry all over the world, the names might be different but the jobs are the same. It is the job of those who work in the department to monitor for the unknown magical phenomena that occur, research and contain them.

It is this reason that prophecies are under their purview as no one actually knows nor understands prophecies. Using prophecies as an example, studies in the department had shown that there were three types of prophecies self-fulfilling, these ones will not come true unless acted upon if ignored the prophecy will be a false prophecy. False prophecies, are one made with a view of a Possible future, one of the many possibilities. True prophecies are those made that no matter what is done it will come true.

It is due to this uncertainty and mystery that they are kept and studied in the departments. As was the way with the hidden departments and their ways. So when they detected a massive build up of magic, It cause all of the warning bells to sound. The amount of magic that was building was off the charts, enough to power the wards around beauxbatons for several years without recharging.

What annoyed them though when the magic flared and dispelled and they had gotten a pin down on the location the chief of the department swore the room blue. It was in a cathedral. Now he needed to go message the church, the fuckers and their exorcists were prickly as get out but this was too sensitive to not deal with.

The magical side really hated dealing with the church, especially after the whole witch hunts thing. After the ICW was formed the two sides came together and negotiated a settlement of sorts, a agreement on how to handle things.

The agreement basically allowed the exorcists carte Blanche to go after any being stupid enough to cause trouble for the church. And that no magical shall cause trouble on church lands. If cross over was required a escort will be with them at all times.

It was a tedious agreement but it had stopped the burnings and had allowed some, sort of , co-operation as much as it was. So looking at the map again and marking down the location, the chief ordered his teams to prepare and await his orders to head out. He then headed up to the DMLE to have a chat with the Vatican ambassador.

Xxxxx

The Cathedral of Sainte Croix was closed to the public as burnt into the tiled floor was a massive runic array. The array itself defied all reason and logic. The exorcists and unspeakable s working on trying to decipher the array could not under stand It. The array had scripts and pictographics from multiple languages built into it. Each seeming to have their own unique purpose while also interfacing and channelling magic, in a specific way for the circle to work.

It was the single most complex piece of rune and ritual work that had been seen or recorded in centuries. It was at about mid day while they where working to figure out what the circles purpose was that they detected it starting to build up magic again.

With no way to stop the build up the team placed wards to contain any thing that might happen from the ritual. And set about recording the magic flow in order to try and figure out its purpose.

Within an hour of monitoring the flow they determined that the circle was acting as a cross between a anchor and a beacon. Something was being summoned to this location. So with the permission from the Bishop in charge the Chief of the Unspeakable s called in a containment team of Aurors from the DMLE.

As they were facing a possible unknown The exorcists readied themselves as well. At this point the feeling of the magic was causing literal arcs of energy to spark around the ritual circle, The teams were fidgeting with their nerves. All of a sudden a what appeared to be a purple lightning strike hit the centre of the circle causing smoke and dirt to cloud the room.

Xxxxx

Jeanne felt a massive drain on her reserves as she hit the ground. She was still in her armour with her weapons in her hands but while she could sense there were people there the smoke screen thrown up by her arrival was getting in the way. Looking down at her body she saw something that made her growl.

"well great I am a kid again" she was not pleased to be young again, she had enjoyed the freedom that being a late teenager. Though she guessed the temporal correction of the difference between the two universes would explain why she still looked older than when she left.

She could feel the fatigue settling in as the dust in the air vanished to reveal a large group of people looking at her. Barking out orders in French. She could barley hold back a sneer as these plebeians thought they could order her about. Just as she was about to deal with them. In a suitably warm manner the fatigue caught up with her and her eyes rolled into her head as she collapsed into blissful sleep.

Xxxxx

Luke Delacour the head of the French DMLE had no idea what to expect when a elite team of Aurors was requested for for containment. All he knew was that it was gonna be a pain in the ass, All jobs that require them to work with the church or another entity or country require so much paper-work to be filled out that it is ridiculous . Ohh he knew why, it was to cover the bases on what happened so that if they where accused of any miss conduct they had it on record what happened. That does not mean that he liked it any more.

So there he stood holding up the barriers watching the glowing circle sparking with raw magic looking as if it was alive with lightning when a bolt of what looked like raw purple lightning slammed into the centre of the circle.

His view was obscured by the dust and other particulates thrown into air by the sudden activation of the ritual. The shock caused many of the team to be thrown into disarray for a few moments. Upon gathering themselves one of the Unspeakable s, the team leader he thought by the small embroidery upon the cloak.

Cast a spell to dissipate the dust cloud. What they saw was not what they expected. Standing in the middle of the circle was a young girl about his daughters age, with long platinum blond hair. Wearing pitch black armour and holding a black and red sword.

If she was older she would have cut quite the figure, the child as she is was just plain adorable. Her Purple eyes were scanning the people surrounding her though he could see the exhaustion in them. He could hear the Bishop shouting out to the girl.

It was then he saw something he never thought he would ever see. A look of almost pure hatred and contempt flashed onto her face before just as quickly disappearing as her eyes rolled into the back of her head as she collapsed.

At this Luke dashed forward to catch the young girl. Who ever she was she obviously had a severe case of magical exhaustion. So it was to his shock that as he caught her that the blade and lance vanished in a flash of blue motes. It was almost as if they where constructs.

Turning to his Vatican counter part he informed them that there was no point in keeping her here when she was so exhausted that she could not even stand, It was better to take her to the hospital where they could have her recover and get answers sooner. With that he had the girl taken to the hospital under guard.

Xxxxx

The last thing that she remembered was being shouted at. Grog illy Jeanne started trying to sort her memories. Going through her arrival she could not help but groan. If she had known that her return trip would take this much Mana she would have hitch hiked with zelretch damn the consequences. Now she has no idea where she was and in what condition she might be in.

She could feel that she was in a bed of some sort but that did not exactly narrow it down much. And she was avoiding opening her eyes so as to not give away that she was awake. Eventually she had no other choice and she slowly opened them. Taking in the whitish cream room of what was a medical room of some sort. A pair of double doors leading out of the room.

Using her Mana sensing she scanned for others near by and detected two signatures out side the door. Guards. Great. Now what to do. With a heave and a sigh she collapsed back into her bed. She would think of something later for now she was still exhausted . And with that she fell back to sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

**Alternization**

Luke Delacour was in a small room just down the hall from where the unknown was placed. He was their with the Bishop in charge of the Exorcists and his own officers. They had been their for a while trying to make heads nor tails about what had happened that day and all that they had received for their troubles was head aches.

So here they were with nothing but a unknown young girl, a summoning ritual within which she appeared, and what appeared to be unknown magic at work. The president was demanding answers and none where forth coming as the magical exhaustion that had over come the girl was extensive.

Luke himself was not the only one that was under pressure if the strained look on his counter part was anything to go by. It was due to this that he had called in the Goblins. Gringotts would not be able to do much as the their privacy oaths forbade them to give out much information without the consent of the subject but as it was to identify someone under DMLE clauses they could give basic information.

Thankfully it was then that one of the junior aurors entered saying that the Goblins had arrived drawing the group from the torment that they had all fell into. The staring at the board with unchanging information and more question marks than answers would not help. So heading out towards the girls room to await the arrival of the goblin testers.

It did not take long as with all of the goblins their work ethics where depicted upon the ethic of time is money.

Xxxxx

Jeanne awoke when she felt a small slice on a finger and she instinctively threw her hand out and back handed whoever it was that thought they could take her blood while she was asleep. She was not known as the dragon which for nothing she knew enough about magic and mage craft to know that taken blood could do a lot.

Opening her eyes fully alert, she could see every one was pointing a stick of some sort at her . No a wand pitiful creations. She brought her magic resistance up to full and glared at what could only be a man from the church.

"Why am I here?" she snarled taking aback quite a few at the sheer venom in her voice that she had directed towards the bishop. The man of the cloth was also startled at being talked to by a child in such a manner. It was the Goblin who answered however.

The small creature, blood coming from a broken nose but a smile on its face pulled itself up to its feet from where it had hit the wall. "I might be able to answer that" it croaked through its broken nose. "then speak quickly before I claim your head for trying to take my blood without my permission."

The goblin just gave a feral smile showing more of its razor like teeth, he liked this youngling he would have to mention her when he got back she was not like the others of the wizard kind. Perhaps he would wait around to hear her story? It could only help the nation after all!

"Of course, no harm was meant, I was called to use my species magic to identify you as you appeared in the middle of a unknown runic array and collapsed from exhaustion, this left the DMLE with no way of Identifying you." he explained as he seemed to be the only one able to get through to her in her agitated state, her golden eyes locked onto his searching his for something for a moment before nodding.

"I understand, and although I fully know what magic brought me here" this caught every ones attention "even if I cannot use them, they will need to know my identity before they will even listen to me" this last part was more to her self than any one else.

Jeanne Looked at the Small creature realising that she still had some of her abilities from the war, not all of them but some such as true name discernment. "well Vault master Blood-claw, we do not have all day and if we are going to do this might as well do it properly."

It was with a raised eye brow that Blood claw moved forward towards the bowl he had set up. It was a granite thing covered in glowing golden runic arrays, next to it was a roll of parchment along with a black blood quill linked to the bowl. Pulling out a enchanted dagger he handed it to her " the bowl has several sensitivities, 3 drops will give basic information, name, age, date of birth and such." he explained

" 7 will go back 3 generations to your grand parents." this got a nod from all of the people in the room, although they didn't show it they were shocked no goblin had ever been this forth coming before. "Finally 12 drops will go back to the founder of your line." this received a nod from the girl and a look of shock from the others. The goblins could do that?

Lowering her resistance around her hand she sliced it over the bowl and before they could do anything let out a rapid 12. she might have Jeanne's memories and she might have met a 'sister' in the war but she wanted to know who her family was not the lies the horse had told her.

She looked back directly into the eyes of the man her identification skill called Head auror Luke Delacour as she heard the scratching of the quill and delighted in the look of shock on his face. He had obviously not expected it. But that is what you get when you never know who your family are she just had coinciding goals.

"Under stand this I am only doing this as I have never known who my family where, I was an orphan" her smooth voice cause a look of sadness to cross the faces of those in the room. "It is finished" came the gravelly voice of blood claw.

Turning she took a look at what could only be described as a massive piece of parchment.

 **Name: Jeanne Iris Potter D'Arc (Originally: Iris Jeanne Potter)**

 **Age: 10**

 **Date of Birth:XX:XX:XXXX Invalid due to reincarnation**

 **Reincarnation: Jeanne D'Arc**

 **Parents: James Potter, Lilly Potter**

 **Titles: Dragon witch, Raven-claw, Peverel**

 **Blood line displayed below:**

from there her ancestry was showed in a massive family tree that sprawled down the parchment it even showed the exact route the were she was related to Jeanne.

Looking at the goblin she snorted and asked Is that enough for you? With a smirk on her face. She couldn't help it, she really couldn't it is not every day that some one is reincarnated. So here she was and now she had to prepare for the reaction of the idiots in the room to who she was. Joy.

"Here you go Head auror make of it as you wish" tearing off her family tree and burning it she handed the rest to him to look at. She was glad she did she was treated to the most amusing array of emotions flashing across his face. Disbelief, Rage, shock so on and so forth.

"So you are the reincarnation of Jeanne D'Arc " he asked with a voice of utter disbelief evident. "why yes why else would I have this blade" at which she summoned the sword of saint Catharine to hand.

The beautiful blade, Black with glowing red runes running the length of its thin blade was a sight to behold, It had enchanted the eyes of all in the room. "but how..." stuttered the bishop. "I shall only explain the mechanics once so if you have any one you need to get for this gather them and I should say although my body is aged at ten my mental age is around 18 so do not treat me like a child _Bishop_." with that final sentence almost every one ran from the room to send the necessary messages.

Xxxxx

Jeanne was annoyed she was a child again. She would have to grow up again! It was going to be so annoying. She remembered all the boys trying to court her in her early life It didn't help that now she was famous the D'Arc name was famous even in the non magical world.

Hmm she will see how things go. Maybe she could trade her knowledge on how the reincarnation system works for her French citizenship back?

Yes that could work, It would help those who do end up caught up in the system in this world as they would have knowledge about the system to be able understand the consequences. A plan made she sat down and waited.

Xxxxx

It had not taken long for a conference room to be set up. A situation like this was highly unusual but put everything else on the back burner. Representatives from the department of mysteries, the president of France, and the church where all present not to mention the security forces provided by the aurors.

Sitting in a chair in the centre of the horse shoe was a small girl, a girl that the president would have ordered be removed from the room if it was not for the air with which she held herself.

While the men around her where on high alert in her presence she completely disregarded them as a threat, it was as if they meant nothing to her, completely unable to even touch the girl. And that alone hit his mental antenna.

"Well at least some of you have good instincts came the voice of the girl as she scanned the room taking note of all the people who had noted the way she held herself. It was with a small smile that she just waited for them to begin.

"Well we have all gathered at your summoning Luke why have you gathered us?" asked President Auguste looking at his head of DMLE. Luke piked up his notes and gathered himself for his report.

"Well sir as you know earlier this week we detected unknown magic being used within the cathedral in Orleans, as per protocol we contacted the Vatican via appropriate channels to both let them know and ask if they required aid." he reported to the president while gesturing to the church representative in the room who nodded to show that the report was accurate.

"Soon a small force of DOM personnel and Exorcists had the area secured and found what appeared to be a unknown runic array literally seared into the floor of the cathedral." this cause a look of shock to cross the man face, he had known from the reports he had glanced at that some sort of ritual had been there but since it was unknown and that the DOM workers where making headway he decided to wait for a full brief.

At this point the cloaked DOM member took over " The Array was the most complicated thing documented on record. It had so many different arrays built in all in different languages. Some seemed to be amplifiers, other focuses, Christ there even seemed to be one that judged the character of the person using the array. Fortunately for us only two parts of this one where active a small script acting as a anchor and another as a beacon. These basically pulled the magic of a summoning towards the array then anchors it to the array then slowly builds the magic up opening a pathway. To put it simply this array will not be usable by us any time soon as it uses an extraordinary amount of magic."

Luke nodded at the explanation "My friend from the DOM is correct and that is not counting the toll on the body as once the array was fully charged a large explosion happened and out of it appeared the young girl before us." At the words young girl he heard a growl from indicated direction.

The president nodded "okay so I understand that but why have I been called?" before anyone could speak a small cough was heard and all heads turned in the direction of the apparent ten year old in the seat on a small stand. "yes young lady?" he asked irritated that the girl would interrupt him like that.

The girl just smiled at him indulgently. "why your here because of me" she said with a small smirk on her face her violet eyes flashing with restrained power. "Luke what's the meaning of this " the president barked at delacour who just sighed and picked up another pile of parchment and started started to pass them out.

"the girl in front of you is the one who was summoned. The parchment is a Goblin Identification test it was overseen not only by myself, a DOM member , a exorcist and a bishop but also the goblin in question." Luke said trying to explain just how unlikely it was for the thing to be wrong.

Jeanne sat there watching them as they read what she knew was a copy of her blood test. This would be make or break, how they take what she had to explain.

Xxxxx

"So you are the reincarnation of Jeanne D'Arc" asked the man who was the president of magical France. At which he received a nod It was here that Luke broke in "Sir she says that she knows how she got here." with a raised eye brow he looked at her "really" Jeanne just smiled and replied "yes"

He knew that look she wanted something she wasn't going to tell them a damn thing till she got it. So with a sigh and preparing himself for the pain of this possible deal he was possibly having to make he asked the question. "what do we need to give you to get the answers?" at this he received a beatific smile. It was a beautiful smile but it was also a scary one. "oh my sweet president not much I just want my French citizenship back." she replied still smiling. "And why would you need that aren't you already French?" he asked worried if such a famous family as the D'arcs had left France it would be catastrophic.

" I was abandoned in France by my mothers adopted sister so when I awoke my memories I felt more at home here than I ever will with that shrew. Besides being a reincarnate makes me instantly the head of the family as the strongest member" she explained with a smug look on her face. Ohh was she glad that the grail had informed her of that clause that had been put into all clan charters since the time of merlin.

Merlin with his clairvoyance had seen the possibilities of such people returning so people wanting the strength to be the pride of their family had put the clause that when a incarnation awakens they immediately become the head of house so that the house will be able to grow in strength and not be held back.

"So this means that If I will for my houses to move to this country then they will." she explained matter of factly as if it was no issue what so ever. The president thought about it for a minute before he decided the benefits out weighed the costs. "very well I shall even contact my mundane counter part to get you citizenship in that world." he said what he did not expect was for a genuinely happy smile to cross her face. The girl as far as he had seen was sarcastic and enjoyed toying with situations so seeing her actually happy...

xxxxx

Jeanne was cursing herself she had let herself go for a second and she could see that the president had noticed. It was true that she hid behind masks a lot but she didn't want any one to know the real her except from those she trusted and that total amounted to a grand total of 0.

"well I guess I should get explaining get out your note pads" she said in her usual snarky tone as she got comfy. "first who knows what the akashic records are?" she asked only to get a tumble weed response. Sighing "the akasha are a non physical place where all knowledge of all time, past present and future is located." when she said this the DOM workers head snapped towards her "WHAT!" "yes however due to its location being out side of time and space. In literal non existence as you can tell its fucking hard to get there." this got some chuckles "It is from the akasha that true magic originates" "wait true magic?" came the growled out from the goblins.

Putting her hand on her chin to remember what she could "ERM from what I can remember, the first is the creation from nothing, as in no input no energy Nada it is why its a true magic as all other forms of creation require a form of exchange." she said while thinking not even noticing that the DOM members where scrawling down notes rapidly.

"The second is the utilization of the multiverse and travel amongst it" this one got confusion except from Luke who went into the mundane world with his daughters every now and then so he had kept up with his mundane education. So to actually find out that the multiverse was a thing...

"the 3rd is to do with soul I don't have much knowledge on it. And the fourth was forgotten. But the fifth well that one is complete and totally unrestricted temporal manipulation." by the dropped jaws the scale of the magic she had just said was obvious.

"The reason they are called 'True' magic is because under no circumstances can they be copied by muggle technology. An example would be you can conjure a sword its magic yeah?" she said getting nods " but a muggle black smith can make one true magic cannot be done no matter the resources nor time. "

The looks of understanding crossed their face in what she was saying. "to understand there are three types of reincarnation." this caught their attention as they didn't understand where she was going with it. " the system itself primarily uses the 3rd magic as it involves the manipulation of the soul. For most people the soul is split into two, their essence or sense of self heads of to where ever they go but the rest goes back into the cycle where you can get two things. You can get a 'changed' where they are a entirely new person or 'unchanged' where they are essentially the same. This is why you will find through history people who look similar despite the time that has passed. " she stopped to let them take in what she has just explained.

She had basically confirmed the afterlife for them but she never said what it was like nor that they would go to where they wanted Christ it was not unusual for someone who died near the gates of kur to go their instead of their own denominations respective afterlife. And the gods of the dead don't really care as the second you enter all of their domains your in a illusion to see your own respective one.

At this the church representative spoke up, it seemed that the bishop had felt under qualified to handle the situation as he had called for a superior. "so from what you are saying is that reincarnation is in fact a relatively common thing it is just the ability to retain ones sense of self that is what makes the difference... correct?" asked the cardinal out of curiosity and for clarification.

Looking at the man Jeanne nodded "correct, and this leads to what is called the throne of heroes" now that got a shocked look . So with a smirk she began as I explained earlier the multiverse exists so there are many versions of reality, many similar many vastly different. The throne being part of the akasha is separate from time and space. And the souls of heroes through all of time once their time comes are taken from the cycle and placed there" she explained

the man from the DOM looked at her confused "wait if they are removed from the cycle how are you here?" this got a smile from her "because some times they are required." the tone in which she said it sent a chill down their spines. "when a threat to the akasha or some other requirement is sensed one of the people who make it to the throne will be selected and be reincarnated or just straight up summoned to deal with it."

This got a nod from the president in understanding. He had a reincarnated national hero in front of him with full memory of what happened and from the explanation she had given they would be able to help any others that emerge. Especially with the magical knowledge she gave the department of mysteries to work with.

"Well that was an enlightening chat is there anything else we should know?" at this Jeanne thought hard before she decided to put the option up to them. " I have one last bit I can tell you but it might destroy your unicorn and fairies image of the throne so its up to you I shall let you all choose whether or not I tell you." with that she stood and walked out the door before any one could stop her.

xxxxx

Luke watched her go and knew what ever she was holding back was big, the girl didn't give a fuck about anything so for her to be hesitant to say something. "Mr president what ever she is holding back is big, the hole time in which I have been around her she has never cared about what she has said nor to whom for this to cause her even the slightest pause... "he let his drop off speak for him. His boss nodded in understanding. The goblin Supervisor who had been sent for by the Vault manager Blood-claw as the matter had passed his authority was happy with the young goblin. His report had stated the possibilities of profit and influence here and boy was he right, just in the information given by the girl they would have to improve their detection magic as they could reopen some of the forgotten vaults if they could find these incarnates.

"Mr President The Nation is of the opinion that all information that could be required is valuable. No matter how distasteful it may aid in future endeavours." explained the Goblin delegation putting forth their vote.

"The DOM would like to understand the mysteries of the magic." well everyone saw that coming. It was like saying that water was wet. The president looked at the church delegation for their opinion. The vote was technically over but it was better to get every ones voice.

"while uncomfortable to be talking about the subject of the afterlife and the immortal soul, it would be better for us to know and not be caught off guard than simply ignore. This does not mean I am happy about this though." explained the cardinal. Getting understanding nods .

Almost immediately after the vote the door opened and the girl entered again.

Xxxxx

Jeanne using the reinforcement ability just enough to hear that they were finished talking opened the door and stalked towards the chair. Nestling herself comfortably in her seat she looked at the man across from her. " Have you decided?" she requested looking directly into his eyes.

"yes, more harm will come from not knowing than knowing." Jeanne cursed mentally she had hoped that they wouldn't want to know that way she wouldn't have to talk about this. Going through her memories for a way to help her case and to make them not attempt to shoot her she decided extreme measures were needed.

"okay I am going to, for a limited time disable my magic resistance." that statement drew wide eyes. They had never heard of such an ability, being able to at will resist magic? only the strongest of creatures could do that!

"what I want is for MR Delacour to dose me with Verita serum as some of this is truly unbelievable." considering some of what she had been saying today they could believe her in that. It did not take long for a dose to be acquired.

Three drops on the tongue and those bright and vivid violet eyes glossed. After a few questions confirming that she was under Luke backed off and nodded. The cardinal approached first "Are you Jeanne D' Arc?" he asked in a entirely serious tone and to everyone surprise she giggled, "awe sweety I am Jeanne D'Arc Alter" she said sweetly her eyes flashing golden with a draconic pupil. This surprised the room and confused them.

"What do you mean Alter?" he asked slightly fearing the answer. "Well the throne is separate from time and space meaning that every universe feeds into it every legend gets sent their. Be they hero villain monster." this got wide eyes at the thought.

"Like king Arthur, there are versions where he was a tyrant, a horseman instead of a knight, an archer there are also versions where he was a woman who hid her gender. Others she became queen instead of king." she looked at the cardinal who was shocked at this the revelation that there was such variation mean that the true history of that era might never be found in the falsities.

"In my case a dark mage was pissed that my naive self died" this caused them to be on alert. "he some how got access to a version of the 3rd magic and essentially wrote a legend in which I lost my sanity from what happened and due to his interference only made things worse as anytime I was healing he would make things worse."

Jeanne could feel the pain in her memories but could not stop herself from talking as it all just kept rolling out from how Giles corrupted her, Her explanation of a how an alter being a flipped version of a person.

It was at this point the president spoke again, "now what do we do with you, you just admitted to being made by the dark arts" Jeanne sighed at this even she wouldn't trust herself that far if she had just admitted that."how do we know you wont do anything?" the president ranted.

Jeanne knew it was not a directed question it was not aimed at her but forcing her magic to accept it while the serum lasted it forced her to answer as it was probably her only chance.

"Reincarnating into iris has tempered my usual violent instincts if it had not I could not be in a room with a church representative without killing them." she said slightly worrying the mentioned people. " At this time the melded minds of both iris and Jeanne just want a normal and happy life something neither had" this cause a sad look to cross the assembled faces. " Mr president what if where to stay with me and my daughters? This way she could go to beaux-baton with fleur and I could keep an eye on the girl?"

At this Jeanne looked at them before saying something that would make Luke regret his offer for the rest of his days. "Is she cute?"


	13. Chapter 13

**Alternization**

As with all meetings between such different groups and governments, deals and agreements had to be made. Each side wanted something for their own reasons. In the end they all came to an acceptable compromise.

The Goblin nation wanted Jeanne to register with them as soon as possible so that they could reactivate her vaults. The possibility of such powerful new customer, especially one who fought their own battles just excited them, after all they were a warrior race.

The department of mysteries just wanted to be able to ask her question about the magic she had knowledge of. The true magics alone would advance magical understanding centuries so having her somewhere that they could message or go to would help avoid accidents and speed up any research into said fields.

The church while not happy that she was a 'corrupted' version of the saint. They understood that she had little to no choice in it happening. So they asked for her aid in any other cases where incarnates appear. Jeanne knowing that not all of them would be happy with the church agreed besides she might get to meet that cute little sabre again.

The last person on the agreement was the president, his part was that even if she was in her late teens mentally she was still a child. She would need a home some where to stay. After thinking he asked the man Luke delacour if he would be open to it, his daughter was around the same age. This caught Jeannes interest, when she had realised that she had regressed in age she had known things would change. She would need to go to school, she would not be able to drink and much more.

On the plus side she could have the ordinary life she had never had, the one that that fucking voice had taken from her. She would just be a girl, go to school, have friends. So yes she agreed to this as her own goals were just to have a normal unremarkable life. None of this hero business.

Jeanne herself decided to throw something in to help sweeten the pot. Since there is only one other version of herself on the grail she could assume either all versions of her lead the same life leading to no extra versions or in other cases she just did not exist. So she offered to write up her history, her memoirs if it where. Naturally she would leave out the bits where Gilles used his magic to corrupt her and on, she would only write about while she was still the maid of Orleans.

Xxxxx

With all of the agreements signed the meeting broke up, Jeanne herself waited for her new 'Guardian' out side of the room. Standing their in her long trench coat she could not have looked stranger. Finally the doors opened to reveal the two men she had been waiting for.

The president and Mr Delacour. "Now Luke I am giving you a fortnight off so that you can get things settled. I will have the ministries paperwork done as a priority, this is too important a case to delay, I will also lean on my counter-part about the importance even if I have to outright tell him." heaving a heavy sigh and shaking his head as he tried to sort his thoughts out the president then continued.

"Gringotts should be your first stop to allow her to register with the banks files and get any details sorted out." Luke sighed but nodded in agreement taking that as a dismissal. If anything was good out of all of this he was at least getting time to spend with his girls. His little fleur was getting ready to head to school and was nervous so being able to be their for her when she was heading their was a blessing, even if it came with attachments.

Jeanne watched as Luke gathered his things wondering what was going through his head. She knew that she had not come across as the most friendly nor the most approachable of people, so his apprehension at having her near his family was under standible.

Then again in her entire time the amount of betrayals that had happened in her life, the amount of wars she had fought in. Well she was bound to be a bit prickly. Following behind the man that she would be living with she decided to at least attempt to be hospitable, not cause unneeded trouble he was keeping her from being shipped back to those English dogs.

"do you know how to use a floo?" she was asked by the man drawing her out of her contemplations. Turning her violet eyes upon the emerald flames in front of her the necessary information was unlocked by her mental shields.

She had designed them to not overload her conscious mind with information, so while the knowledge was there in what she had created in her mind scape as a vault, it was not accessible until she either consciously needed it or a trigger called it to the forefront of her mind thus moving it to her mind-scape 'Library' allowing her to process at a more acceptable speed.

So when she saw the floo the knowledge of the system, then other magical transports where unlocked causing her to wince at the information. She hated the former shade that had been stuck in her mind it had some massive gaps in its memories and knowledge but others were quite useful.

"Yes but I prefer my own method of travel, unfortunately I need to have at least some form of idea of where I am going to use mine." she replied her 'misting' being based of of the astralization that the servants use was superior in many ways but it needs a target to arrive at. Her far sight spells and the revelation skills helped during the war but it is a hinderence in times like this.

" Fine, we are going to Gringotts bank. It is better to get such things out of the way quickly." Luke explained to her as they approached the transport system. Jeanne cursed silently despite her using fire as the base of her abilities, she was still scarred by the past so the thought of walking into flames not under her control struck the wrong note with her.

Taking a deep breath and suppressing her urge to lash out she took some of the dust. Stepping into the warm flickering emerald flames. Upon gathering herself she dropped the powder and called out her desired location. The home of the goblin nation, Gringotts.

Almost instantly she decided that she would never use wizarding travel again. /Having the knowledge about it and experiencing it were two completely different experiences. Despite all of her skills and combat capabilities, the spinning that she was being put through was unnerving. It felt as though she had no control over her own actions.

Not long after she was unceremoniously thrown from the exit. It was thankful that she had such high agility or she might have landed in an undignified heap. Moving to the side while she waited for her escort she scanned her surroundings.

The room had several large floo stations in what accounted for a large hall. The only way in or out of the room was a small door guarded by several armoured goblins who were watching the room sharply. Judging by how quiet the room was she had to guess that it was rarely used, maybe only those of particular status maybe?

There was a flash and roar of flames behind her. With a tilt of her head she looked out of the side of her eye to see Luke dusting himself off. "Luke?" she asked getting his attention. "Why don't you call your family as it would be rude for me to just appear. I will go ahaid and deal with my accounts if anything comes up I am sure we can call for you. Okay?" Jeanne asked trying to be nice to the man who she would be staying with for the foreseeable future.

Without waiting she turned her long braid dancing along her back as she strode elegantly into the bank. Luke could only sigh as while he did not like it she made a good point his wife had a frightful temper when unleashed. And although he should be their with her she had the collective experiences of both lives to draw from.

So with a sigh he pulled some more floo powder out and prepared to make a call that could end in a lot of pain for him. A lot of pain.

Jeanne approached one of the counters behind which there was a goblin dressed in a suit. She waited for the creature to call her, her enhanced senses could tell that it knew that she was here but had been ignoring her on purpose. Clamping down upon her temper as it would do her no good she resisted the urge to skewer the irritating creature behind the desk in front of her on one of her blades.

"yes?" it finally croaked. Out as it turned its attention to her. Stepping up to the desk she pulled herself up putting all of her charisma into her bearing. " I was requested to present myself at this establishment by one of the directors and you have deliberately been getting between me and my appointment, now what do you say for yourself" she barked at the teller whose eyes where opening with shock the further into the explanation she got. "Well? Explain your self!" she barked to the horror of the goblin who was now put under the spot light of his colleagues.

It was just then that a set of doors opened and a group entered the main hall and approached them. "My lady can I help?" asked the leader of the group. With a huff she turned and addressed him. "i was requested to come here by one of the directors for matters due to my ancestors locked vaults but this one was deliberately getting between me and said appointment!" Jeanne said with just enough frustration while pointing out the now panicking teller.

"Supervisor I can explain" he gobbled trying to save face. It did little good as with a small gesture the guards that came with the supervisor grabbed the teller and dragged him off deep into the bank. "now that that is done might I know your name so that I know which director to take you to?" asked the supervisor wondering just which ancestral vaults were in flux.

"my name my dear supervisor is Jeanne D'arc"

xxxxx

Out of the emerald flames came Luke, brushing off the ashes that always gathered when one used the floo system to travel. Moving quickly through the mansion as he was on the clock, he could not leave the girl on her own for long even if her mental age was that of a young adult.

Upon entering the sitting room he saw his beautiful family, his two daughters, Fleur and Gabriel along with his wife Appoline. Upon his entrance his wife looked up in both happiness and confusion as he was not usually home for a while.

"Dear not that I am not happy but why are you home so early?" inquired his wife in the twinkling voice that his daughters had inherited from her. It was a entrancing voice but it also carried a tone of demand.

"My dear do you remember I told you about the girl that was summoned, the one that appeared in a church?" he asked as he had mentioned it to her in passing. Getting a nod he prepared himself for his next statement. "Well she is the heiress of the D'arc family and the president has asked if we could be her guardians due to her ...unique circumstances"

This caught his wife off guard, the D'arcs? As in Jeanne D'arc? Well that was a prestigious family. She could see why they would want someone to trusted to be the girls guardian. What she didn't understand was the way that her husband was talking made it sound like there was more to this than just the summoning being involved in these circumstances.

With a raised eyebrow she looked at Luke for a moment evaluating him closely before nodding. "it would be good to have a girl around Fleurs age that she can be friends with, the change will hit soon and if the two can be friends the time will be less hard for her" she said getting a nod from Luke.

With a sigh he surrendered knowing that it was a done thing, he would also have to explain everything to his wife soon. "i just came to let you know before she arrived, also I have been given a two week holiday to help her settle. Well I shall go and retrieve her I assume that you can explain to the girls?" he asked motioning to his daughters.

Getting a nod in return and a smile on her angelic face he resigned himself to confront the reincarnated saint once more. And hopefully she has not caused an incident …. hopefully.


	14. Chapter 14

**Alternization**

The walk through the tunnels of the Goblin nation were not what one would expect. Initially upon entering the back halls of the magnificent Structure that is the Goblin bank one was met with large winding halls guilded with elaborate drappings portraying grand battles of long gone times. Portraits of Goblins of high position and great deeds. The displays are bold and only some one arrogant or stupid would miss the meanings.

The goblins Were proclaiming that this was their land by showing their greatest and mightiest. Showing them for all to see. A hall of heroes so to speak. All guests must pass through a hall decorated as such before heading off to their destination. It is here that the culture of the goblins shines through.

As one travels through the tunnels they get smaller and more defensible but also they have less and less decorations other than the respective clan banners. The more important a client the less decorations in a office as in the goblin world Time is money. This mind set was a hang over from their warrior culture, each transaction is not just that but a battle in its own right, a battle of wits.

This was the extent of the culture knowledge Jeanne had been given by the grail on the goblins to ensure that she could integrate back into her home successfully. So after her calling out of the teller and giving her name to the supervisor she was not that surprised by the sight of the honours on the wall. Some of the battles though. Some of them she doubted the humans even knew the goblins were there probably some form of runic disguise.

Through the recorded history the goblins had seemed to be there. It would explain how they could keep track of the bloodlines so well. If they were also secretly logging the history of the world while they were at it.

These were things that only the nation would be able to answer and the answers were unlikely to be forth coming as the nation held its secrets close.

Moving through the tunnels making up the maze that is the back halls of the bank, being escorted towards her destination Jeanne noticed the intervals between the doors becoming larger, fewer offices and departments leading off of the main cause way that she was being lead down.

Suddenly her guide turned into a hall off to the side which was filled with offices. Each one with a plain unremarkable door. It was in this that they came to a stop. With a short sequence of knocks her guide entered without waiting for a reply. Following behind she saw that the goblin behind the desk was the same one from the briefing at the ministry.

Jeanne could not help but grin as this would help make things easier. No need for the messy explanations as he already knew what was going on. "Sir I have a client here claiming that they were requested?" grunted her guide in the gruff manner she had come to associate with their race.

The supervisors eyes flickered in her direction as she made her way towards the seat across from him. Sitting down she allowed him to finish the horrible invention that was paperwork. "It is good to see you are punctual un like most of the wizards" he said non nonchalantly to her. This brought out a smile "something I learned during my times on the field of battle, one must be rather punctual or plans have a tendency to fall apart." she replied getting a almost manic grin from the warrior in reply.

"very true, very true. Now there are many types of battle field and the one we shall be on today is one of the foggiest." Jeanne got the feeling the only reason that he gave her the warning was because he approved of her attitude.

"I am supervisor bone crusher. And I am in charge of the entirety of your accounts. The vault managers of the accounts each answer to me." explained the goblin. She had to approve of the efficiency with which they moved. They had already begun the preparations for her vaults re-opening before she arrived.

"I thank you Supervisor. And your efficiency is most impressive." Jeanne complimented noting the small look of surprise apparently not many people did so, Idiots. Who would antagonise a warrior race the fools.

"Shall we begin" Jeanne asked with a quirked eyebrow. And a smirk. "yes, lets" grunted bone crusher. He pulled out the same bloodline verification device as the other goblin, looking at him curiously "the last test while helpful for preparing the vaults the magic did not register with the wards as it was done outside of the premises.

He explained getting a nod in return. It made sense as they would want to have a way to ensure that any and all of the tests that are done are verified. By having them checked by the wards it would make sure that there is no fraud taking place.

It was not long before there were three books in front of her one for the house of Peverel. This was a Ancient house of magical known for their magical inventions and creations, almost all of the magical world knows OF the Peverel through a story written about them although this story does not actually call them by name.

The next house is that of Raven claw. This house was made famous due to the actions of one Rowena raven claw, which was when the line was thought to have died out. They where known for their vast knowledge in many areas in magic.

The final family is the D'Arcs a former squib line that was brought into prominence with her previous incarnation, but due to her lack of knowledge or training it seems her previous self in this time line was a seer. These visions helped guide her during her war but due to her un trained state her wild magic led to her discovery and burning.

Jeanne read through the files and could not help but grimace at the 'seer' part though she was expecting something like that. Now she had to deal with the mess that was left from years of neglect. "Okay first I wish a audit done so that we both know what the hell is in these vaults not just a statement" she said in a full letting her draconic side surface.

"i assume that you have the ability to interact with the no-mag side?" she inquired with a raised eyebrow. The supervisor nodded back "of course muggle born usually do transactions in such a manner, not that we tell the pure bloods of course" he grinned. This cause her to chuckle back at how devious the little gits could be.

"Very well lets see I want you to start investing for my accounts, start off with say 10,000 galleons per account. With what ever you make for the account you keep 5% of the profits and 10% goes to the amount you can play with to invest allowing larger investments to make more profit. I think you can see where I am going with this?" the goblin smiled like mad at her "you would make an excellent Goblin my lady" he said while writing down her requests and what would need to be done in order to get them done.

"Thank you" she smiled back she then tapped a fingure on top of the D'Arc folder knowing that there was a annoying piece of formalities to get out of the way. " I have something you might enjoy. Since I am the head of the D'Arc family I need you to issue a recall to the clan. I need it to be blunt and I need the consequences to be disownment. Can you do that for me?" Jeanne really did not like the fact that her supposed family had left her with those animals so it would be amusing to hear their reactions about this.

"But of course my lady, it would be my pleasure. Is there any thing else?" he asked Jeanne thought about starting her revenge against the dursleys at that moment but decided against it she had just arrived and needed to settle in with her new home, It would be in poor taste. Besides she had years of time to savour their demise, she could take her time like she would with a fine wine. Hurrying would ruin the experience.

"no that will be all for now I need to return to Mr. Delacour, he is to be my care taker for the next few years so It would be in bad taste for me to keep the man waiting." the supervisor nodded as he had been their when they had discussed that, standing he showed the girl to the main lobby where she saw Luke standing next to a stunningly beautiful blond haired woman.

It was then that Jeanne thought to herself, well maybe this wont be to bad after all. She couldn't help the giggle she release at the thought. No matter how much she hated the sound of her own giggles.

Xxxxx

In the large dining area of a manor called Gryphon manor, a small family sat having their breakfast. Despite their surroundings and the fact that they where all dressed in robes they seemed to be a normal family going through the normal motions of the day. The children arguing about one thing or another, the mother trying to contain the fight before it got out of hand. The father trying to get ready for work as quickly as possible whilst still half asleep.

A routine that was being copied by millions of people around the planet. Unfortunately on this morning the routine would be destroyed as a small creature appeared beside the mother called a house elf with a letter. This letter was not normal though as usually when they were sent to this family they where directed to the 'head of house' as this was one of the last noble families in the magical side of the community for it to go to her meant it was addressed specifically.

All movement stopped at the unusual event and watched as the letter was taken. "Who is it from dear?" asked the man at the top of the table. "Gringotts" this caused a stir as it was rare for them not to write to the head of house.

Breaking the embossed wax gringotts seal she read the letter included.

 _To/ Lilly Potter nee evans and family_

 _This letter is from the Vault manager of the D'Arc Vaults I am writing to you to say that we have been directed to inform you that you have been directed to return to France post haste Or you are to come to Gringotts immediately along with all who stand in defiance of the head of houses orders and renounce membership of the D'Arc Family. Further information depends on the digression of the head of house._

 _Sincerely / Vault manager Blood-Claw_

The family was silent with no idea what to do they either go to France or disown themselves? Finally James decided they needed help " ill call albus maybe he can help" he then ran to the fire place to call for help but what had been a normal morning had well and truly destroyed.


	15. Chapter 15

**Alternization**

The noble houses of the magical world had a universal ranking system created by the 'king of magic' merlin. Initially this system was only used within the lands of Britannia But upon the Inception of the ICW they were taken up by the other countries as well for they were the most universal and easy to understand.

Each title was essentially split into segments as a descriptor of their houses station within the society. The first descriptor was the 'Age' of the house or in other words a simple way to allow people to know how long they have held station. This was at the time seen as the least important of the descriptors as it held no more value and some of the most valued mages had come from unknown families. Merlin himself being a prime example.

Within this the titles are, Elder, Most Elder, Ancient, Most ancient. Each going up in rank and supposed prestige but this prestige only helps if one is also gaining rank in the second otherwise they are usually seen as useless and let downs of society.

The second category is used to denote a house that works for the betterment of the society at large. This rank cannot be given by a vote, it cannot be bought. It is awarded to a house by the magic's that oversee the nobility. If one of the houses has gained the right to such a title then it is appended and a letter automatically sent. These changes in rank require remarkable feats that benefit the communities as a whole. Thus allowing them to become clans of great renown.

It was due to the building of Hogwarts and creating the academia to teach all following generations to come that elevated the previously unknown clans to noble houses. That one act had such repercussions that just the building of the academia alone elevated their status.

This shows the type of feats required to gain rank.

While the majority of the houses have a rank in either one or both of the age and nobility, the titles when created did make room for a third segment. It had been foreseen that there was possible to be reincarnated. The prophecy of king Arthur being one of the more blatant signs of such signs. So when Merlin was creating the titles. He created one as a signifier of a family who has had someone reincarnate, a hero of note be reborn. This title was the Title Heroic. It was a title so rarely used that no one could remember its significance. One of the only families to have had the title appended to them was the Caesar family a family that has vanished from the record books.

So When James Charlus Potter Head of the Most ancient and noble house of Potter found out that his wife was descended from the D'arcs he was happily surprised. They were a VERY influential family in France even if they had been said to have been killed by Grindelwald. The possibilities of having both the potter and D'arc influence just made his heart flutter with joy, Right up until he heard the word Disownment.

The letter she had been sent had demanded she either return to the family or be disowned. And like that all of his plans that had just started to form came crashing down. He could not understand why. Surely the D'arcs would benefit from an alliance with the potters. They were a powerful family that was only going to get more so when his son came into prominence with the fame they had gained.

He just could not understand it. Maybe it was the fact that he married lilly without negotiating with the head of house? Which had in some way insulted them? He looked at his wife and his two children Charles and little rose before he came to a decision.

"for now we do nothing, I will go and speak to Albus about this." and with that he stood and headed to the floo connection to go to the headmasters office. This was important Especially since it was summoning lily to gringotts. It needed to be dealt with fast. So in a flurry of activity and a flash of soot and green flames the patriarch of the potter clan was spat out of a fire place within a castle in the highlands of Scotland.

At the patriarchs exit from the Floo network the man of whom the office belonged to looked up towards his new arrival. He was a old man wearing long multicoloured robes and a white beard that reached his waist. This man was Albus Dumbledore a man who wielded many positions of power, ranging from the headmaster of the school, chief warlock of the wizengamot as well as head mugwump of the ICW. Each of these positions were a full time position and events over the recent years had lead to muttering of his replacement in some of these positions.

"Albus there is a problem" "ohh?" asked the old man as he raised a long bushy eye brow. James just walked up to him and handed him the letter for him to read. "I don't understand surely they would be happy to have the potters married to them, We are a powerful family of high standing that does not even take into account Charles being the Boy-who-Lived The reputation they would gain from having a marriage alliance with us would be astronomical!" ranted James in his confusion.

"These are all true facts my boy but some times they do not matter. They are giving you the chance to negotiate for failure to check if she was from a noble family, That has been standard practice as kidnappings do happen." said Albus getting a nod from the patriarch knowing it was true but as far as every one had known she was a muggle-born. Not a pure blood! Well at least it means that he was not related to that bitch petunia.

"Well what do you suggest?" James asked. The headmaster rubbed his long beard in contemplative thought. "i would suggest" said the headmaster stressing the word suggest, " that you search your families history for any possible transgressions that might have caused slight to the D'arcs and then prepare for the negotiations." nodding James stood and turned to the floo " thanks Albus" "Don't worry about it my boy" and with a flash The patriarch was gone.

It was then that the head master turned to the portraits in his office, " do any of you know why the D'arcs would be so angry at the potters?" he requested of the headmasters of the institution leading back over one thousand years. "It was a potter who turned Jeanne D'arc in as a witch" said a voice from the back of the room shocking the head master.

"Explain!" he all but demanded of the voice as he located the headmaster that was speaking it was a black, that explained it the blacks were notorious for finding secrets. " The potters were not always Light wizards, they only had Light morals and those were shaky at best. They were war wizards and were known for fighting for the side they were loyal to to the end." This got a nod from the elderly wizard. As while it also described the personality of the family now it also did not.

"Jeanne D'arc was in fact a witch but due to the less refined scrying methods at the time, she was missed and did not get caught in the intake to be taught. It did not help that she was a seer" this caused Albus to take a deep breath as he could see where this was going. "The poor girl mistook her sight as 'visions from god' and was able to lead to many victories, until a potter got suspicious, this lead to her capture and subsequent burning for witchcraft. The D'arcs found out who was responsible and you can guess there response has never been pretty when the cross paths with a potter." finished the black with a cruel smile on his face.

Albus being a pacifist at heart could not believe that something like this had happened and was still on going. He could only hope that lilies marriage would mend the old wounds between the two factions. There was nothing he could do otherwise as this was a house matter, a blood feud. So with a sigh he settled into his chair and back to the inevitability of the ever growing pile of paper work.

Xxxxx

It was a small room into which the potter were led. One of Gringotts more severe meeting rooms that was held for matters that had the possibility to turn criminal. As such it was bland with no decoration. There was heavily armoured warriors guarding the doors as per tradition.

A plain desk with chairs were placed in the centre of the room for the occupants to be seated at for the duration but other wise the room was designed to make one as uncomfortable as possible. It was a simple tactic used by the goblins, keep their opponent uneasy and distracted to make things easier.

So as the family sat in their designated seats the Goblin pulled out the necessary files and information that would be required for the meeting that was being held. Sorting out the folders in such a way as to be easily accessible if required he then turned his head towards the family. Completely Ignoring the family patriarch as he was only here to listen to the meeting which effects his house, the supervisor addressed lilly.

"Miss Potter, you were sent a letter of summons to address matters of either returning to the fold or disownment from the D'arc family correct?" rumbled out the professional tones filling the whole room. Upon receiving a nod from the woman the goblin moved on. "You are aware that your choice will effect those under your guardian ship until such a time as they are of age?" again she nodded but James could be seen stiffening as he had not known that. He had thought their was a possibility of having one of his children becoming the heir of the family and thus controlling both houses. But if they have the taint of disownment on them!

"Good, too begin we will confirm that you are a descendant of the D'arcs. While our files are rarely wrong it is a possibility." Lily agreed to this as it was a understandable precaution. The test itself only took a moment and proved said heritage. Much to the shock of lily who had always believed herself to be a muggle born It also showed that she was adopted much to her shock.

"Excellent, now the house has given me leave to explain the cause for the actions that the most elder, most noble and heroic house of D'arc has taken. The first is for abandonment of the principles of the house, to do what is right with all your ability. Now this would have been fine if you were ignorant of house charters, but your husband had a responsibility to check if you came from a family and a charter to follow, thus the second you married into a noble house you had a responsibility to follow the D'arc charter."

This caused a look of shock to cross the faces of the pair. That they could have avoided this if they had just done a check? It was then that James face changes to one of cold anger as the goblin pinned the blame on him as the one responsible for not doing it. True he was raised in a pure blood house but it was not like anyone expected lily to be from such a house!

"The second reason is for marrying into a house that the D'arcs are currently in a blood feud with." this caused a short squeak to escape lilies mouth in shock. She knew that the situation was serious but a blood feud was beyond serious, it was fatal most of the time!

James could not take it any more so he asked the question, "What do you mean blood feud? I have not heard of this!" the Goblin looked at the man as if he was something that had just been scrapped of the bottom of his boot. "The D'arc family declared a Vendetta and Blood Feud Upon the Discovery that it was one Rickard Potter War wizard for the English that caused the death of the Seer and Saint Jeanne D'arc. Rickard Potter was the one who brought it to the notice that she was gaining visions and thus had her burned for witchcraft. It was determined that without his interference the sentence would not have been as severe." The goblin chose not to mention that there was a reincarnation of said saint that proved it would probably have been the same but they did not need to know that.

Upon hearing the reason for the D'arc families anger all of the fight left James as it was a reason he could understand. As his thoughts ran through possible ways to end the feud he noticed the goblin had begun talking again. "Now Mrs potter you have been presented with two choices in accordance with the family charter, the first is to return, this includes your children you may try and fight your case but considering the damage done it is unlikely that your marriage will be approved and ratified by the charter." explained the supervisor in a clinical tone. Which just made the matter even worse.

"Or we could deal with it here today and carry out the dis ownment you will have no rights to anything related to the d'arc. You would be stripped of the D'arc family magic. Your children would not be acknowledged until they are of age and either choose potter or D'arc in which they will have to dis own one or the other." explained the goblin shocking them at how brutal the options were.

"Excuse me honoured supervisor but is there any room to negotiate?" Lily asked in the hopes to resolve the situation without such drastic measures. She loved her family and would not leave them. But she had just found where she came from. This whole situation was like a knife to the heart.

"no" came the blunt reply. And as such in lilies mind it left only one option.

Xxxxx

Later that day an anonymous letter was delivered to the daily profit, this letter contained none other than a small slip of a inheritance test showing

Name: Lily Potter nee Evans (adopted name)

Lilith D'arc (disowned)

This alone sparked a massive flurry of activity, to find out what was going on. And the goblins where only too happy to supply as the one they were providing the information about had committed a heneous crime within the goblin communities. She had abandoned the young.


End file.
